Happy Endings
by MelodySwanMills
Summary: A year after Pan's curse took everyone back to the Enchanted Forest, Hook is sent to New York to retrieve Emma and Henry and restore their memories. But he never expected to find Emma with a baby! (Swan Queen. AU after 3x11)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:This is my first fanfic! Please let me know what you think! I hope you like it!**

* * *

"What the hell?!" Emma exclaimed, pushing the dirty pirate away from her as she kneed him in the balls. She couldn't believe this stranger had just kissed her!

She did not need this right now! Her day had started out normal, the same as it always did. But just as she was sitting down to eat breakfast with her son, the

doorbell rang. When she opened her apartment door, there was a man in a leather pirate costume with a damn hook for a hand standing in her doorway! '_How _

_odd'_, Emma thought.'_Why __is he dressed like that? Halloween's over.' _Before she could dwell any more on it, the strange man then had the nerve to kiss

her! Emma stared at the pirate, fuming and in shock ."Oh well, it was worth a shot," the man said. Emma had had enough and went to shut the door in his

face, but the pirate stepped forward and stuck his hand on the doorframe to prevent her from closing it. "I know you don't remember me, but your family needs

you! They're in trouble!" he exclaimed. "What are you talking about? My family is right here!" Emma replied, confused. Before the creepy pirate could reply, a

baby's cry came from inside Emma's apartment. "I'll get her Ma!" a boy's voice shouted from inside. "You have an infant?" the pirate asked Emma in surprise.

Emma glared at him. "I don't know who you are, but my family is right here and they're fine. And if you ever come near me or my family again, I'll call the

police!" Emma exclaimed angrily. And with that, Emma slammed the door in the stunned pirate's face and locked it behind her.

_ ~xoxo~_

She walked back into her kitchen where her son Henry was smiling, holding his 3-month old baby sister Aria. "Who was that?" Henry asked his mom. "No one

important. They obviously have me confused with someone else," Emma replied. She then walked over to Henry and took her daughter out of his arms. "And

how are you my little princess?" Emma asked the baby. "She's fine," Henry replied. "She just wanted to be held." Emma smiled at Aria. This was her family right

here. She didn't know what that crazy man was talking about. But she just shook her head and decided to forget about it.

_ ~xoxo~_

Outside Emma's apartment, Hook just stood there, stunned. He couldn't believe she had had a baby! He was supposed to restore Emma and Henry's memories

and bring them back to Storybrooke. But they never expected Emma to have had a baby! Just then, a ringing sound came from inside his jacket. Hook pulled

out a cell phone from his pocket. "Yes?" he answered. "Well what's happened? Did you find them? Do they have their memories back yet?" said a woman's voice

on the other end. The voice belonged to none other than Regina Mills, who along with Snow White and her husband David had sent Hook to retrieve Emma and

Henry. They needed to bring Emma back to Storybrooke so Emma could defeat the Wicked Witch who was threatening them. Regina had given Hook a cell

phone and showed him how to use it so they could keep updated on his progress regarding Emma. "Sorry Your Majesty, but I was unsuccessful in my first

attempt. She doesn't remember me. I tried kissing her, but that didn't work," Hook explained. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Regina yelled. "You moron!" "Well it was

worth a try," Hook mumbled, embarrassed. "But that's not even the worst part! She has a bloody infant Regina!" Back in Storybrooke, Regina's heart sunk at

the news. There was a commotion on the phone in Hook's hand, and then another's woman's voice spoke. "Emma has a baby? How did that happen? How old is

the baby? Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Snow White, curious about her new grandchild. "I don't know" Hook told her. "I just heard it cry, I didn't actually see the

damn thing. But don't worry, I'll give Emma and Henry the potion and bring them back to Storybrooke." Hook then ended the call and left the apartment

building. He needed to think of a way to get Emma to listen to him, for all their sakes. Storybrooke and it's residents were in trouble and only Emma, the Savior,

could save them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thank you for all the reviews and follows!I appreciate all the support!**

* * *

The next day was a Saturday, and Emma had the day off from work. It was a nice day out, and Henry was over at a friend's house, so Emma decided to take a

walk with Aria in Central Park. After bundling Aria up in warm clothes and a blanket and getting her in her stroller, Emma left for the park. Aria loved seeing the

ducks at the pond, so Emma liked to walk with her along the water. Emma liked to talk to Aria as they were walking. She loved to point out all the animals to

Aria, and watch her smile as she saw them. Just as they were coming around a bend in the walkway, Emma saw the pirate from the other day standing there.

Hook had been keeping an eye on her, waiting for the opportunity to speak to Emma again, and had followed her to the park. "You!" she exclaimed in anger.

"You are a stalker! I thought I told you to stay away from me and my kids?" "Don't scream. Just hear me out. I can explain. I don't do this very often, so

treasure it love. I came to apologize," the pirate replied. "Apologize for what? For kissing me?" Emma asked him. "I was simply trying to jog your memory," the

pirate explained. "You need to go, now!" Emma angrily yelled at him. "Emma, your parents are in great danger," the pirate told her. "What are you talking

about?" Emma asked him, confused. "Because you think you're an orphan. You have your whole life. Well I'm here to tell you that everything you think is

wrong," the pirate said. "You don't know me," Emma said. "Alas, I know you better than you know yourself. I have proof," the pirate told her, pulling out a piece

of paper from his pocket. "Take a gander." The pirate walked towards Emma and handed her the paper. "If you want to know who you are, who you really are,

who your parents are, go there." "Leave, now," Emma commanded. "You've been there before, a year ago, you just don't remember," the pirate explained. "A

year ago I was in Boston, until a fire destroyed my apartment, then I moved to New York to have a fresh start with my kids," Emma replied. "Regina really did a

number on you," the pirate said. "You're a crazy person," Emma told him, exasperated. For some reason, the name Regina seemed to strike a chord inside

Emma, and she was overcome with intense feelings of sadness at hearing that name. She didn't know why though. She didn't know anyone with the name

Regina. "You're a liar, or both," Emma told the pirate. "I prefer dashing rapscallion. Scandral," he said sarcastically, raising his eyebrow. "Maybe I should punch

you in the face!" Emma threatened. "You really don't believe me. Try using your superpower," the pirate said. Emma looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, I know

about that. Use it to see that I'm telling the truth," the pirate challenged her. Emma stared at him, trying to determine if what he was saying was true or not.

When she sensed he was telling the truth, she said "Just because you sense something to be true doesn't make it real." "Maybe, maybe not. But I know you

Swan. You sense that something's off. Go to that address. Take a chance. And when you do, you'll want to talk. Meet me back here in the park. I'll be waiting

near the entrance to the zoo. Don't do it for me, or you. Do it for your family. They need your help." And with that, the pirate walked off. Emma stood there,

thinking about what the pirate said. After a few minutes, Emma put the piece of paper the pirate gave her in her coat pocket and continued on her walk.

_~xoxo~_

The next morning, Emma was cleaning up from breakfast, and Henry was getting ready for school. "Ma, do you have it?" Henry asked her. "My permission slip.

It's due today, and if I don't have it, I can't go on the field trip to the museum next week," Henry explained. Emma took the permission slip out of her coat

pocket, along with the piece of paper the pirate gave her yesterday. She stared at for a minute, thinking. "Yeah, your permission slip. It's right here," Emma

said, handing it to Henry and putting the paper the pirate gave her in her pocket. "Thanks. I gotta go or I'm gonna be late. Bye Ma. Love you!" Henry said as he

walked out the door. "I love you too!" Emma called after him. After Henry left, Emma took the paper with the address the pirate gave her out of her pocket and

looked at it. '_Oh, what the hell,' _Emma thought_. 'It can't hurt to check it out.'_

_~xoxo~_

After leaving Aria with her babysitter, one of the neighbors a couple floors down, Emma decided to check out the address. It was for an apartment. She knocked,

but no one was home, so she picked the lock and let herself inside. Looking around the small apartment, she noticed there was a dream catcher hanging from

the window. She walked over to it and took it down, examining it. She recognized it as the one she and Neal found in that motel room all those years ago. "Fly

paper for nightmares. Neal," she said, remembering that day. She then walked over to the coffee table, where there was some unopened mail sitting on the

table. Emma picked it up and looked at them. They were all addressed to Neal, confirming that this was his apartment. She then walked over to the couch,

where a bloody handkerchief was haphazardly thrown. She picked it up and looked at it, wondering what had happened. Emma put it back down and continued

looking around the apartment. She then spotted a camera on a shelf across the room. She walked over to it and picked it up. There, stitched on the camera's

cloth handle, was the name Henry. Emma stared at it in shock. "That's not possible!" she exclaimed. How could Henry's camera be here in Neal's apartment?

They had never been there! Emma was starting to wonder if maybe what the pirate had said was true.

_~xoxo~_

Emma decided to go talk to the pirate again. He was waiting right where he said he'd be. "Swan," he addressed her. "I knew that would work. I'm glad to see

you again." "Why didn't you tell me that was Neal's place?" Emma asked him angrily. " I think the tone of your voice answers that quite clearly. You never would

have gone if I had," the pirate replied. "What does Neal have you up to? Is he trying to get into Henry's life? How does he even know about him?" Emma asked.

"I already told you, I'm not here because of Neal, I'm here because of your parents. They need you. Their entire kingdom has been cursed, ripped back to

Storybrooke," the pirate said. " What are you talking about? My parents? Their kingdom? A curse? Do you know what you sound like?" Emma asked him. "Like

a madman, I'm sure. But it's true. Your parents need you. You're the only one who can save them. If you don't believe me at all then why did you come here?"

the pirate asked her. "Because Neal has a camera with my son's name on it! How?" Emma asked him. "Don't you see? That is proof of what I'm saying! Henry

must have left that in the apartment when you were in New York last year," the pirate explained. "Not good enough. I want answers! Real ones," Emma

demanded. "The only way you'll get those, is if you drink this," the pirate told her, taking out a little blue bottle from his pocket and showing it to Emma. "Drink

what the crazy guy just offered me? No thank you," Emma said. "It'll help you remember everything you've lost. If one small part of you senses that, then don't

you owe it yourself to see if I'm right? What do you say love? Take a leap of faith. Give it a go," the pirate told her. Emma stared at him for minute, then pulled

out handcuffs and put them around his wrist. "Come near me near one more time and you lose the other hand," she warned him as she cuffed him to a park

bench. "Swan, what are you doing?" the pirate asked her, surprised. "Making sure you don't come near me or my kids again," Emma replied. Emma then

whistled at some nearby cops to get their attention. "This is the guy, the one who assaulted me," Emma told the cops as the walked over to the pirate. "It was a

kiss!" the pirate declared. "There, he confessed," Emma told the cops. " You're under arrest for assault and harassment," one of the cops said to the pirate as

they took him into custody. "You're making a mistake Swan! A terrible, terrible mistake!Swan!Your family needs you!" the pirate shouted after Emma as she

walked away.

_~xoxo~_

Later that day, Emma was walking Henry home from school with Aria. They had stopped at the grocery store for ingredients for dinner and Emma had bought

him a chocolate bar. They chatted on the way home, Henry telling her and Aria about his day. Even though she was only a baby, Henry loved to talk to his little

sister. He was a good big brother and loved Aria very much. He even enjoyed helping Emma take care of her. When they reached their apartment building,

Emma had wanted to look at something without Henry seeing. "Crap," she told Henry. "I forgot something at the store. Here, take this," Emma said, handing

him the grocery bag, after taking an envelope out of it. "And go see if you can beat level 24. I'll meet you up there." Henry had gotten a new video game last

week, and had been playing it non-stop, but he was stuck on level 24. "See ya," Emma told Henry as she opened the gate into their apartment building for him.

"See ya," Henry replied, running off inside. Emma then opened the envelope and took some pictures out. They were the pictures from Henry's camera that she

had found in Neal's apartment. She had had them developed at the grocery store. She looked at them in shock.

_~xoxo~_

Emma then walked with Aria over to the police station, where she had had the pirate released. As the pirate came out of the police station, Emma said to him

"Hey, we need to talk." "Swan. I knew you wouldn't let me rot in that cage. I've been in my fair share of brigs, but nothing as barbaric as that. They force fed

me something called baloney," the pirate complained. "What the hell are these?" Emma asked him, showing him a photograph of her and Henry sitting at a

table in front of a sign that said Storybrooke on it. "We never lived in a town called Storybrooke. We never took a flight from Boston to New York. We never did

any of this!" Emma said, confused. "You believe me then?" the pirate asked her. "I don't know. You could have photoshopped these," Emma accused him.

"Photoshopped?" the pirate asked, having no idea what Emma meant. "Faked," Emma explained. "If you think these are forgeries then why did you spring me

from the brig? Because as much as you deny it, deep down you know something's wrong. Deep down you know I'm right," the pirate told her. "It's impossible.

How could I forget all of this?" Emma asked him. "There's an explanation," the pirate swore. "Not one that makes sense," Emma replied. The pirate then took

out the little blue bottle from his pocket, the same one from before. ''If you drink this," he said. "If... If what you're saying is true, then I'd have to give up my

life here," Emma said. "It's all lies," the pirate told her. "It's real. And it's pretty good. I have Henry and Aria, a job, a life I love," Emma told him. "Perhaps. But

perhaps there's also someone else you love in the life you lost. If you want to know the truth, drink up. Do you really want to live a life of lies? You know this

isn't right,trust your gut Swan, it will tell you what to do," the pirate begged Emma. "Henry always says that," Emma told him. "Well if you won't listen to me,

then listen to your boy," the pirate said. Emma stared at him, contemplating. She then grabbed the bottle out of his hand, paused, then took a leap of faith,

closed her eyes and drank it. All of a sudden, memories came rushing back. After a few minutes, Emma slowly opened her eyes. "Hook," she said in recognition,

staring at the pirate. "Did you miss me?" Hook asked her. Emma was in shock. She couldn't speak. Now that her memories were returned, she remembered

that night a year ago on Hook's ship, the Jolly Roger, when they were on their way back from Neverland. Now she also remembered what had happened

then and who Aria's other parent was.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows!This is my first fanfic, and I was worried no one would like it. I really appreciate the support!Now this chapter has some heavy smut, so brace yourselves! Lol.I've never written lesbian porn before, so I hope I did okay. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

_**The Jolly Roger-One Year Ago**_

_They were finally going home! After two weeks of trekking through Neverland's jungle, chasing after Pan and his Lost Boys while trying to rescue Henry, it was _

_finally over! They had returned Henry's heart to his body, and they were currently flying Hook's ship on their way back to Storybrooke. Pan had tried to go after _

_Henry again on the ship, but thankfully Gold and Regina had stopped him._

_~xoxo~_

_Emma let out a sigh of relief, glad that it was over and that they were all going home together and in one piece. When Pan had tied them to the tree, Emma _

_had thought for sure that it was over, that they all were going to die. But Regina had surprised them all and ended up defeating Pan and saving Henry. Emma _

_was very grateful to Regina, and decided that once they got back to Storybrooke, she should buy Regina a thank you gift. She had no idea what though. Now _

_that Emma was thinking about Regina though, she realized she hadn't seen her since Regina used her magic on Pan's shadow to make Hook's ship fly. Emma _

_decided to go look for Regina and see if she was all right._

_~xoxo~_

_After a few minutes of searching, Emma found Regina in one of the cabins below deck, sitting on the bed, crying. Emma cleared her throat and walked into the _

_small room. "Are you alright Regina? I was wondering where you were," Emma told her. Regina sniffed and looked up at Emma. "No, I'm not ok! My son almost _

_died!" Regina yelled at Emma in anguish. It had terrified Regina, almost losing Henry. She thought she was going to have to watch her son die. And once she _

_was alone, she allowed her emotions pour out. __Emma's heart clenched at seeing Regina so distraught._She didn't know why she felt compelled to, but she walked 

_over __to Regina on the small bed, sat down next to her, and pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing Ms. Swan?" Regina asked her, surprised. "Isn't it _

_obvious?" Emma replied. "I'm comforting you. You look like you could use it. And it's Emma. After all we've been through, I think we can call each other by our _

_first names." At first, Regina tried to pull away, but Emma just held on tighter, refusing to let Regina go. After a minute or so, Regina finally relented and let _

_Emma hold her. They sat like that in silence, and after several minutes of Emma holding Regina while she cried, eventually Regina's tears dried up. She let out a _

_sigh, and Emma finally let her go. Emma looked at Regina. "See, that wasn't so bad. Are you feeling better now?" Emma asked her, concerned. Regina let out a _

_chuckle. "Yes, I suppose I am. Thank you Emma." Regina said, smiling at Emma. "Who would've ever thought we'd be here?" Regina asked Emma. "If you _

_would've told me a year ago I'd be flying back to Storybrooke on Captain Hook's ship from Neverland after rescuing our son from Peter Pan, who is his great _

_grandfather, I'd would've had myself committed to a mental hospital!" Emma exclaimed. Emma and Regina looked at each other and burst out laughing. After _

_finally calming down, Regina looked at Emma and asked, "It is pretty ridiculous, isn't it?" "You're telling me!" Emma exclaimed. After a few minutes of awkward _

_silence, Emma looked Regina in the eyes and finally spoke. "I wanted to thank you Regina. For all you did back there. I thought for sure we were screwed when _

_Pan had us tied to that tree, but you were able to get us free and stop Pan and save Henry. We'd all be dead if it weren't for you. So thank you." Regina was _

_stunned. She was surprised to hear Emma Swan, the Savior, of all people, thanking her. Her tongue stuck in her throat. After getting over the shock, she smiled _

_at Emma. Emma blushed. Regina didn't know why, but all of a sudden she was overcome with intense emotion. She stared at Emma. They were sitting close _

_together, due to there not being a lot of room on the small bed. Emma nervously licked her lips. Regina watched Emma's mouth intently. She didn't know what _

_came over her, but all of a sudden, she had the tremendous desire to kiss Emma's lips. Her heart started beating faster._

_~xoxo~_

_Regina leaned forward and pressed her lips to Emma's. Emma eagerly returned the kiss. It was like nothing either of them had experienced before. It was _

_explosive. After several minutes they pulled apart, panting and staring intently at each other. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. I didn't mean-"Regina _

_started to say, but Emma cut her off with another kiss. "Don't apologize" Emma said. "I don't know about you, but I enjoyed that. And if I'm being honest, I've _

_wanted to do that for a long time," Emma told her. "You have?" Regina asked, surprised at Emma's admission. "Yes, I have. But I was afraid you'd reject me" _

_Emma told her. "I've wanted to do that for a long time as well, but I was also afraid," Regina admitted. Regina then smiled and pulled Emma in for another kiss. _

_Regina tangled her fingers in Emma's long hair, while Emma stroked Regina's jaw with her fingers. Things got more heated, as their tongues battled for _

_dominance over the other's. Eventually they pulled away from each other. Emma leaned forward and pulled Regina's blazer off. Regina looked at her with heated _

_eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked Emma. "I'm sure" Emma replied, leaning forward for another kiss. In a heated frenzy, they tore each other's clothing off, until _

_they were in nothing but their bras and underwear. Regina slowly took her bra off, while Emma stared at Regina's breasts. Emma went to take her own bra off, _

_but Regina's arm stopped her. "Allow me" Regina said seductively. She reached behind Emma's back and unclasped the bra strap, slowly sliding it off of Emma. _

_Once the garment was off, Regina threw it on the floor and took Emma's breast in her hand. She massaged it, and leaned forward, taking the nipple into her _

_mouth. She started biting and sucking on it, and Emma let out a groan. After a minute, Regina released Emma's nipple with a pop. She sat up and waved her _

_hand, casting a silencing spell on the small room. "What was that?" Emma asked her. "Just a silencing spell dear, so no one can hear us," Regina explained. _

_"Good" Emma replied with a smile. She then leaned forward and started kissing Regina again. Emma started massaging Regina's breasts with her hands. She _

_then moved her mouth onto one of Regina's nipples, and began teasing it with her lips and teeth. Regina let out a loud, seductive groan. After Emma did the _

_same to Regina's other breast, she sat back up. Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma, while pushing her down on the bed. She then reached down and slid _

_Emma's underwear off. Regina lightly trailed her fingers up Emma's thigh, until she reached her dripping hot sex. She teased one of her fingers against Emma's _

_opening. Emma mewled with arousal. Regina took her finger away, much to Emma's disappointment, and spread Emma's thighs apart. She smiled seductively _

_up at Emma, and placed her head between Emma's legs. Regina stuck out her tongue and started licking Emma's dripping mound. Emma started getting more _

_and more aroused. Regina started sucking on Emma's clit. "Oh god Regina!" Emma said, now thoroughly aroused. But just as she was about to come, Regina _

_pulled away. "Not yet" Regina teased. She then moved her body up along Emma's and started kissing her. Emma could taste herself on Regina's tongue. After a _

_minute of kissing, Regina took two of her fingers and inserted them inside Emma. Regina could feel Emma's walls tightening against her fingers. She started _

_pumping them in and out of Emma. Emma groaned inside Regina's mouth. Regina pumped her fingers furiously inside Emma's cunt, and pulled away from _

_Emma's mouth staring at her. With a final earth-shattering cry, Emma finally came. Regina smiled victoriously. After Emma came back down, she looked at _

_Regina and growled out "Now it's my turn." She pushed Regina back onto the bed and tore her underwear off in a hurry. She yanked Regina's legs apart and _

_stared at Regina's sex. It was glistening wet, and the most beautiful thing Emma had ever seen. Emma leaned forward and started licking it, playing with _

_Regina's clit with her teeth. Regina couldn't hold back the groans escaping from her throat. With a loud shriek, Regina came. Emma sat up watched in awe as _

_Regina's body convulsed. Once it was over, Emma leaned forward and kissed Regina, allowing Regina to taste herself in Emma's mouth. "I'm not done with you _

_yet," Emma warned her. Emma then found Regina's opening and stuck two of her fingers inside. Regina groaned with arousal. "You're so beautiful," Emma _

_uttered breathlessly. Emma then started moving her fingers inside Regina. After a few minutes, she could feel Regina's walls tightening against her fingers, and _

_Regina came again with a loud cry. Once Regina's orgasm was over, Emma took her fingers out of Regina. Regina took them and put them inside her mouth, _

_sucking the moisture off of them. She slipped Emma's fingers outside of her mouth, and leaned forward to kiss Emma. As they continued kissing, Regina pulled _

_Emma to her and ground her still sensitive sex against Emma's, causing Emma to groan into her mouth. Emma rocked back against Regina, moving in sync _

_with her, causing Regina to moan. They started rubbing against each other more furiously, until they both came together with a loud cry. Emma and Regina _

_leaned back from each other, panting hard. After regaining their breath, they laid down __together on the small bed, peppering each other with kisses. "Wow. That _

_was incredible," Emma complimented Regina. "Yes it was dear," Regina agreed. They then __cuddled up together under the bed's thin blanket, and fell asleep._

_~xoxo~_

_A couple of hours later, they awoke. "We should probably get dressed," Regina told Emma. "We'll be in Storybrooke soon." Emma groaned in disappointment, _

_but she knew Regina was right. So she got up and got dressed, and handed Regina her clothes from the floor. Emma stared at Regina while she was getting _

_dressed, unable to keep her eyes off of her. Once Regina was dressed, Emma walked up to Regina and gave her one last kiss. Regina then undid the spell on the _

_room, and they both left, first Emma, then Regina a few minutes later, so as not to arouse suspicion. Shortly after they then landed in Storybrooke, where _

_things started happening fast, so they never got the chance to be alone again or discuss what had happened between them on Hook's ship. Immediately Emma _

_noticed something was off with Henry, but when she tried to warn Regina, Regina didn't believe her. Regina just thought Emma didn't want her to take Henry _

_back, but that wasn't the case. But then they discovered that Emma was right, that Pan had switched bodies with Henry. They were able to save Henry and _

_return him to his own body, but by then it was too late, Pan had already cast his curse, and the only way to save them was for Regina to send everyone except _

_Emma and Henry back to the Enchanted Forest. As they were standing at the town line, Emma wanted to kiss Regina and tell her how she felt, but the whole _

_town was there watching and Emma wasn't ready to explain to everyone what had happened between her and Regina yet. Especially when they hadn't even _

_had the chance to talk about it themselves yet. So she just smiled at Regina, with tears in her eyes, trying to convey with emotion written on her face and in _

_her eyes what she couldn't say. She and Henry then got in Emma's car and left Storybrooke and their memories behind. _

_~xoxo~_

_A couple of months later, they were living in New York. Emma was throwing up all the time, so she went to the doctor where she discovered she was pregnant. _

_She was shocked at the news, because she didn't remember having have had sex recently. At first she panicked, thinking she was raped, but when the doctors _

_did a rape exam, they were able to determine that she hadn't been raped, thankfully. Emma did remember going to a bar and getting drunk and flirting with _

_some guys at the bar around the time she got pregnant, so she figured she must have just gotten drunk and had had a one night stand, which was why she _

_didn't remember having sex. Now relieved that she hadn't been raped, Emma decided to keep the baby. It didn't matter to her who the father was. It was her _

_baby and she was going to keep it. Henry was really excited when she told him he was going to be a big brother. A few months later, Emma found out she was _

_having a girl. She was excited. She decorated the nursery with Henry's help, who helped take care of her during her pregnancy. He was even the one who picked _

_out the baby's name. He read the name Aria in a book in school, and convinced Emma to name the baby that. Emma loved the name, and it was all the more _

_special because Henry had picked it out. It meant beautiful song, which was perfect. Aria Elizabeth Swan was born on November 12, 2013. She was perfect. She _

_had a full head of dark hair, and beautiful brown eyes. Emma and Henry loved her instantly. They were one big happy family. And their lives were perfect until _

_the pirate showed up on their doorstep one day in February._

_~xoxo~_

**New York City-Present Day**

Emma's head was spinning. She stared at Aria in shock. It all made sense now. Aria was Regina's baby. That explained why she couldn't remember having have

had sex with anyone, because her memories of Regina and Storybrooke had been erased. It was obvious Aria was Regina's now that Emma remembered. Aria

had Regina's dark hair and brown eyes. But she also had some of Emma's features as well, such as Emma's chin and nose. "Regina" Emma whispered, staring at

their daughter. She crouched down in front of Aria's stroller and started sobbing. After she calmed down, she stood up and glared at Hook. "You have some

explaining to do! What's going on? How did you even get here?" she questioned him. "Perhaps we better have this conversation in private" Hook replied. "I have

a potion here for young Henry and I'm sure he would want an explanation as well, " Hook told her. He then took out another blue bottle containing the memory

potion and handed it to Emma. Emma agreed with Hook and they headed back to Emma's apartment.

_~xoxo~_

When they got to Emma's apartment, Henry was there playing his video game. Emma took Aria out of her stroller and put her in her baby swing, and went over

to Henry. "Henry, please turn that off. We need to talk" Emma told him. Henry saw the seriousness on Emma's face and obeyed. He then turned and looked at

her and asked, "What's wrong Ma? What's going on?" Emma then took Henry's hand and led him to the kitchen table, where Hook was already sitting. "Who's

this? What is he doing here?" Henry asked his mother. "I can explain. But it won't make sense until you drink this," Emma told him, handing him the small blue

bottle containing the memory potion. Henry looked at it skeptically. "What is this stuff? Why do I need to drink it?" he asked Emma, confused at her request.

"Just please trust me Henry. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you" Emma told him. Henry glanced at the bottle again, but Emma was right, he trusted

his mom, so he uncorked it and drank the bottle's contents. Immediately Henry's memories returned. "Mom" he said in surprise. But he wasn't talking about

Emma. "I know" Emma replied. Henry then noticed Hook sitting there at the table with them. "Hook? What are you doing here?" Henry asked the pirate in

confusion. "I was just about to explain that lad. Your mum and grandparents sent me to get you and Emma and bring you back to Storybrooke. After we were

returned to the Enchanted Forest, Snow and the Queen settled their differences. But frankly I was bored. I had a life to get back to, a pirate's life." Hook

explained. "Glad to see you haven't changed" Emma told him sarcastically. "There wasn't anything for me in the Enchanted Forest. Why would I stay? All was

well, until I got a message. A message that there was a new curse, and that we were being returned to Storybrooke. And that the only hope was you," Hook

told Emma. "You came all the way back here to save my family?" Emma asked Hook skeptically. "I came back to save you." Hook replied. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Who could've done this?" Emma asked him. "Someone powerful enough to reach into this world" Hook explained. "Any more specific thoughts?" Emma asked

him. "Alas, you are the savior, not me" Hook told her. "You know what I was yesterday?" Emma asked him. "A mother, until you showed up and started poking

holes in everything I thought was real. I drank that potion and it was like waking up from a dream. A really good dream" Emma told Hook. "Well you have what

matters, your children" Hook reminded her. "I'm glad I don't have to explain any of this to Henry" Emma said. "Yes, luckily there was enough for two bottles of

memory potion." Hook told her. "But where did you get the potion from? And how did you get here?" Henry asked Hook. "I don't know where the potions came

from. They were sent to me along with the note telling me to find you two and bring you back to Storybrooke. As for how I got here, I was able to get my hands

on a magic bean, and I used that to open a portal and sail my ship here." Hook explained. "Well what are we waiting for?" Henry asked. "Let's go back home to

Storybrooke!" he exclaimed. As much as Emma was dreading it, she knew Henry was right. They couldn't stay here. Storybrooke and their family needed them.

And Emma and Henry both needed to see Regina. "All right kid, go get packed up. We'll leave in an hour," Emma told Henry. Henry jumped up from the table

and ran to his room to go pack. "I guess I'll get my ship ready then," Hook said. Emma glared at him. "Are you crazy? There isn't a chance in hell I'm taking my

3-month old daughter on your pirate ship! It's not safe! You can sail your ship back to Storybrooke, but we're driving!" Emma scolded him. "Come on love, it's

perfectly fine," Hook said, trying to get Emma to change her mind. "No, it's not. There aren't even any seatbelts!" Emma replied. "What's a seatbelt?" Hook

asked, having no idea what that was. "That's exactly the reason why we're not going with you!" Emma explained, annoyed. "Now I'm going to go pack. You

should leave on your ship soon too," Emma told him, walking to her bedroom to pack. Hook knew there was no changing Emma's mind, so he left to go sail his

ship back to Storybrooke by himself. An hour later, after they were all packed, Emma was sitting in the car with Henry and Aria, driving out of New York on their

way back to Storybrooke.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the continued support and reviews!I really appreciate it!I'm glad you're liking my story!**

* * *

Shortly after they had been driving a little while, Emma noticed that Henry kept staring at Aria, and then at her, back and forth. It finally got on Emma's nerves

and she asked him "Is something wrong Henry?" "No, Ma, I'm just thinking," Henry replied. After a few more minutes of staring at Emma silently, Henry finally

revealed what was on his mind. "She's mom's, isn't she?" Henry asked about Aria. Emma let out a deep sigh. "Yes Henry, she is." Emma didn't feel comfortable

discussing Aria with Henry, but she didn't want to lie to him. "I thought so. You can tell. She looks like Mom. But how is that even possible? I mean, no offense

Ma, but you're both girls," Henry said uncomfortably. "Does this mean we can all be a family together?" Henry asked her hopefully. "I don't know Henry, but

once I figure it all out, I promise I'll tell you. Maybe your mom knows how this happened. But when we get to Storybrooke and you see your mom, please don't

tell her about your sister. I need to be the one to tell her. Okay?" Emma pleaded. "Okay. I won't say anything. I promise. But you need to tell her," Henry agreed.

"I know kid, and I will. I just need to find the right time," Emma replied. After that, they spent the rest of the drive in relative silence, only occasionally engaging

in small talk. Emma was freaked out over realizing that Aria was both her and Regina's baby. She didn't want to scare Henry though, so she kept her thoughts

to herself. How could two women have a baby together? Emma just hoped there was a damn good explanation when she got to Storybrooke.

_~xoxo~_

Finally, after a long 8-hour drive, and a couple of bathroom and food breaks, they had reached Storybrooke. It was 11:30 at night, and both Henry and Aria were

sound asleep. Just as they were crossing the town line and Storybrooke came into view, Emma couldn't help but think of Regina. She had no idea what she was

going to tell her, but she knew Regina deserved to know that Aria was her daughter. Emma was both nervous and excited to see Regina again. Things had

happened so fast after returning from Neverland, that they never got the chance to discuss what had happened between them. If Emma was being honest with

herself, she had had feelings for Regina for a while, she had just been afraid to act on them, thinking that Regina would dismiss her. But then that night on

Hook's ship happened, which she didn't regret at all, because not only did she enjoy it, but it also gave Emma Aria, whom she loved with all her heart. She

couldn't imagine not having Aria, and for that Emma was grateful. She had no idea how Regina was going to react when she found out the truth though. Emma

hoped that Regina would be thrilled to be a mother again, and maybe, just maybe, they could all be one big happy family, Emma thought. She knew Henry

would like that, and she would too.

_~xoxo~_

Emma drove through Storybrooke until she was outside Mary Margaret's apartment. She parked the car along the curb and got out. Emma stretched. Her legs

and back were sore from driving for so long. She decided to leave Henry and Aria in the car for now, since they both were fast asleep. Storybrooke was a safe

town, and they'd be fine for a little while. Plus, she didn't want to freak David and Mary Margaret out with the information that they were their grandkids if they

didn't remember them. Emma let out a big sigh. '_Well, I guess I better go and see if Mary Margaret and David even remember me_,' Emma thought, as she

forced herself to walk to Mary Margaret's apartment.

_~xoxo~_

When she finally reached the front door into the apartment, Emma took a deep, nervous breath, and knocked. The door opened and David appeared. "Hi,"

Emma said, happy to see her father again. David stared at her in surprise. "Don't close the door. My name is-," Emma began. "Emma," David cut her off.

"David?" Emma asked, relieved that he remembered her. They then moved toward each other and hugged. "You remember," David exclaimed, happy at seeing

his daughter again. "You remember," Emma replied. "Of course. When we got back here, Hook was the only one who hadn't come over with the curse. We don't

know how, but somehow he had travelled back here just before the curse hit. He had been given a note from us back in the Enchanted Forest, telling us that we

needed to find you and bring you back to Storybrooke. Regina was able to make a memory potion for you and Henry and we sent Hook to retrieve you both and

bring you back here" David explained to her. " When Hook found me and gave me the memory potion, he said you were cursed," Emma told David as they

walked into the apartment. "We're back, or we never left, or we don't know. We're trapped again," David told her. "But you remember who you are?" Emma

asked him. "This curse, we don't know who did it or why. All we know is that our last year here has been wiped away," David explained. "Wiped away?" Emma

asked David, confused. "All we remember is saying goodbye to you. It feels like yesterday," David told Emma. "But if you can't remember then how do you know

that it's been a-," Emma began, but she was interrupted by a woman calling her name. Emma looked at the stairs in surprise as her mother walked towards her.

"Year," Emma finished in surprise. Mary Margaret ran over to her and gave her a hug. "As you can see, a lot's happened," David told Emma. For Mary Margaret

was several months pregnant. "We just don't know what. The whole year is gone," Mary Margaret told Emma. "But who could have done this?" Emma asked

her parents. "I wish we knew," David replied. "I'm glad to see you Emma," Mary Margaret told her daughter. " We sent Hook to get you, but we weren't sure if

he was going to be able to do it," she told Emma. "But wait a minute," Emma said,confused. "David, you said Regina made the memory potion that Hook gave

to Henry and I. If Regina has a memory potion, then why don't you guys remember the last year?" Emma asked her parents. "Because she only had enough for

the two of you. Someone, probably whoever cursed us here in the first place, broke into Regina's office and destroyed what was left of the potion and it's

ingredients so Regina couldn't make more, and they took the recipe for the potion from her spell book. So Regina can't make anymore of the potion. Thankfully,

she had taken the batch she had made earlier home with her, but there was only enough for two people. We weren't even sure it was going to work, because

Regina hadn't been able to test it once the potion in her office was destroyed, but we know we had to get you back here, so we took a leap of faith and sent

Hook after you anyway," David explained. "We missed you so much Emma!" Mary Margaret cried, hugging Emma. "I missed you guys too," Emma told her

parents. After Mary Margaret released her from the hug, Emma looked at David. "Speaking of Henry, he's out cold in the car. Think you could help me bring him

inside? I don't want to leave him in the car all night," Emma asked him. "Sure," David replied, putting his jacket on and following Emma out to her car. As David

picked up Henry and carried him inside, Emma took Aria out of the car and followed after David. When they got back to the apartment, David placed Henry on

the bed in the corner, and tucked him in. Emma put Aria's carrier down on the kitchen counter. Mary Margaret immediately started fussing over Aria, excited to

meet her new granddaughter, but was careful not to wake her. After a few minutes, once Mary Margaret had calmed down, Emma's parents looked at each other

and then at Aria and Emma. "Hook had told us that you had had a baby. We kept in touch with him with a cell phone while he was in New York. He kept us

updated on his progress concerning you and Henry," Mary Margaret explained. "What's her name? Who's her father?" she asked Emma, curious about her new

granddaughter. "Her name is Aria. As for her other parent, well that's a bit complicated," Emma admitted. "I need some things from the car, and to put Aria to

bed. After that, we can talk," Emma told her parents. They nodded at her, and David followed Emma back out to her car to get their belongings. After unloading

Emma's bug, and unpacking Aria's foldable crib, Emma changed Aria into her pajamas and laid her down in the crib. Emma kissed Henry and Aria goodnight, and

walked back into the kitchen to talk to her parents.

_~xoxo~_

"I don't even know where to begin," Emma told them nervously. "It's okay, we love you no matter what and we won't judge you," Mary Margaret encouraged

her daughter. "Thanks," Emma smiled. "But if I tell you, you have to promise not to get mad. Just hear me out okay?" Emma requested. "We will honey, we

promise," Mary Margaret pledged as David nodded his head in agreement. "Okay," Emma said. She let out a deep breath, nervous about what she was about to

tell them. "I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to go ahead and say it. See, here's the thing. Aria is Regina's baby. Well, mine and Regina's. We kind of

hooked up on Hook's ship on the night we flew back from Neverland," Emma explained to her parents, scared of their reaction. " I don't know how it's possible,

but I know she's Regina's. She was the only one I slept with around the time I got pregnant. Plus, you can tell just by looking at her. She looks like Regina. I

know this might seem weird, given your history with Regina, but it kind of just happened. And I've sort of had feelings for Regina for a while now," Emma

admitted, embarrassed. "Please don't hate me," Emma begged, scared her parents would disown her now that she had confessed everything to them. Mary

Margaret and David sat there in silence, with equal looks of surprise and shock on their faces, processing what they had just heard. After what felt like an

eternity, but really was only a few minutes, Mary Margaret finally spoke. "We don't hate you Emma. We could never hate you. You're our daughter and we love

you no matter what. But we are surprised. And you're right it is strange, given our history with Regina, like you said. But all we want is for you to be happy, and

if that happiness involves Regina, then we'll learn to accept it. Plus, Regina's changed a lot these last few years. She's not the Evil Queen anymore. And Aria is

our granddaughter, we'll love her no matter what, regardless of who her other parent is," Mary Margaret reassured Emma. " What your mother just said. We

love you and Aria no matter what and we just want you to be happy," David told Emma. "Thanks," Emma choked out, eyes full of tears. She was relieved they

didn't hate her. Mary Margaret and David then gave her a big hug. Emma cried into their shoulders, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her chest. "I love you

guys too," Emma told them after she had stopped crying. She then pulled out of her parents embrace and looked them in the eyes. "I don't know what's going

to happen between Regina and me, but please don't say anything to Regina about Aria. She needs to hear about her from me. Promise you won't say anything?"

Emma requested. " We promise Emma," David swore. "Thank you," Emma told them. "For everything. I'll tell Regina about Aria as soon as I see her tomorrow,"

Emma promised. "Good. She deserves to know," Mary Margaret replied. "Now why don't we all go to bed, it's late, and I'm sure we're all tired." "Ok. I am pretty

tired," Emma agreed. Mary Margaret and David gave her a hug and a kiss. "Goodnight Emma," they said, walking towards the stairs. "We love you." "Good night

Mom and Dad, I love you guys too," Emma replied. "See you in the morning," Mary Margaret replied, smiling at Emma calling them Mom and Dad. "See you in

the morning," Emma replied. Her parents then went upstairs and went to bed. Emma turned off the light in the kitchen, got undressed, and slid into bed next to

Henry and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Here's chapter 5. Thank you for all the follows and reviews!I really appreciate it!This chapter kind of sucks, because I was tired when I wrote it. Lol. But please let me know what you think!**

* * *

The next morning, when Emma woke up, she realized that Henry was no longer lying next to her, and when she looked over at the crib, she noticed Aria wasn't

there either. Emma got up out of bed and threw on her clothes from yesterday that she had thrown on the floor. When she walked into the kitchen, her parents

were there with Henry, and Mary Margaret was holding Aria, fussing over her. "Hey Ma. Good morning," Henry greeted her. "Good morning Henry," Emma

replied. "Good morning Mom and Dad," Emma told her parents. "Good morning Emma," her parents replied. "How's Aria?" Emma asked her mother. She walked

over to Snow White and gave Aria a kiss. "She's fine. I gave her a bottle and changed her diaper for you. She's such a sweet baby," Snow told Emma. "Well I'm

going to take a quick shower, and afterwards, why don't we all go to Granny's for breakfast? Maybe Regina can meet us there," Emma suggested to her family.

They all agreed, and Emma went into the bathroom to shower. After Emma was done and had gotten dressed, she sat nervously on the bed, staring at her

phone in her hands. '_Come on Swan, you can do this_,' Emma told herself. She took a deep breath and dialed Regina's number. After a few minutes of the phone

ringing, Regina's answering machine came on so Emma left her a message. " Hey Regina, it's Emma. Emma Swan. Um, so the potion you gave Hook worked

and Henry and I are back in town. He really wants to see you. We're going to Granny's in about 10 minutes for breakfast, so you can meet us there if you want.

Also, I needed to talk to you. Well, I hope we'll see you there," Emma nervously stammered out. She hung up and let out a nervous breath. After calming down,

Emma went back out into the kitchen. "Hey kid," she told Henry. "I called your mom and told her we're back. She didn't answer so I left a message and invited

her to come meet us at Granny's." "Ok. Thanks," Henry replied, smiling at Emma. Henry couldn't wait to see his mother again. Emma then took Aria from Mary

Margaret and put her in her stroller. "Let's go eat, I'm starving!" Emma said to her family. They all put their coats on and left for Granny's.

_~xoxo~_

When they got to Granny's, Storybrooke's citizens greeted Emma and Henry. After many hugs and saying hello to everyone, the family sat down and ordered

breakfast. Emma noticed Hook brooding in the back corner, staring at her, but she ignored him. Just as they were finishing their breakfast, the door to the diner

opened and Regina walked in. Regina's eyes scanned the diner until she found Henry. "Henry!" Regina exclaimed when she saw him. "Mom!" Henry yelled in

excitement. Henry leapt up from the table and ran to his mother. He slammed into her and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you so much Henry!"

Regina told him, crying tears of joy. "I missed you too Mom!" Henry told her. Regina pulled back from their hug, looked Henry in the eyes, and grabbed his face

with her hands. "I will never let you go away again," Regina pledged. "I promise. I love you Henry." Regina told her son as she leaned forward and kissed him on

the head. Suddenly, there was a burst of light. Regina stared at Henry in shock. "What the hell was that?" Emma asked, surprised. "True Love's kiss," Snow

explained. "You did it Regina," Snow told her. " Now we remember what happened to us back in the Enchanted Forest. And who cursed us." "Really? Who was

it?" Emma asked her mother. "The Wicked Witch of the West," Snow replied. "Seriously? She's real?" Emma asked. Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes, she's real Ms.

Swan. She's also my sister." "Your sister?" Emma asked, surprised. "That explains the flying monkeys we've been seeing," David said. "There are flying

monkeys?" Emma asked her father in confusion. "Yes, we've been seeing them out in the woods by the town border. And anyone who gets too close to the

border is attacked and gets turned into a flying monkey. We've already lost some of the dwarves," David explained. "Now that we remember,

we can tell you everything that happened in the past year," David told Emma. Regina and Henry sat back down at the table, and listened to David and Snow tell

their story. They told Emma and Henry how they had taken their castle back from Zelena, how she had poisoned David and stolen his sword, how she wanted

their baby, and that they found out that Emma was only one who could stop her. They also explained that it was Snow who had cast the curse, and they had

had to sacrifice David's heart, and that Mary Margaret and David were now sharing a heart. And how just before the curse hit, they sent the note to Hook to

retrieve her and bring her back to Storybrooke. After their tale was done, they all sat in silence, thinking. But not everything that had happened in the

Enchanted Forest was shared. For Regina now remembered a conversation she had had with Snow White shortly after they returned. A conversation she didn't

want Emma to know about, at least not yet.

_~xoxo~_

_**The Enchanted Forest- One Year Ago**_

_Regina had snuck off from the group and had ventured into the surrounding forest. She was digging a hole in the ground with a stick she had found. "What are _

_you doing?" Snow White asked, having found her. "So now you're following me," Regina replied, annoyed. "We were worried. And it looks like we were right to _

_be. What are you burying?" Snow asked her. "Nothing that concerns you," Regina told Snow, dismissing her. "Why does that make me think it does. What have _

_you done? Is that a heart?" Snow asked, catching a glimpse of it as Regina tried to bury it. "Go away!" Regina said angrily. "It's your heart isn't it?" Snow White _

_asked Regina. "I'm not having this conversation with you," Regina replied. "I know you miss Henry," Snow said. "Not as much as I did when that was still _

_beating in my chest," Regina replied, standing up. "But Regina, this isn't the answer. No matter how much pain you may feel, you can't just bury it in the _

_woods!" Snow admonished. "Watch me," Regina dared, glaring at Snow. "You won't feel any better. You won't feel anything!" Snow warned her. "That's the _

_point! I can't keep walking around, knowing that I'll never see Henry. That he doesn't even remember who I am," Regina exclaimed. "I know exactly how you _

_feel. I just said goodbye to my daughter, for the second time. Henry too. But I promise you it will get better. With that," Snow said, pointing to Regina's heart. _

_"Right now it might be causing you pain, but I promise you it will let you feel something else soon enough." "What's that?" Regina asked, irritated. "The one _

_thing Henry always wanted you to find," Snow told Regina, as she moved closer to her. "Happiness." "I can't be happy without him," Regina explained. Snow _

_grabbed Regina's arm and smiled at her. "Find a way. For Henry," she encouraged her. Regina just glared at her, not wanting to give in and have to feel the pain _

_of loss. When Snow realized Regina wasn't listening to her, she decided to try a different tactic. "But it's just not Henry you're missing is it?" Snow asked her. _

_"What are you talking about?" Regina asked. "It's Emma too, isn't it? I saw the way you were looking at her when you were saying goodbye. And then the way _

_you were looking at her as they left. You were crying. Regina, do you have feelings for Emma?" Snow asked her. "Of course not, don't be ridiculous!" Regina said _

_defensively. "I was upset at losing my son, that's it!" she told Snow. "I think we both know that's not true Regina. But you don't have to worry. I'm not going to _

_judge you. I can see why you like her. She's an amazing person. All I want is for Emma to be happy, and if that happiness is with you, then I won't stand in _

_your way. I promise I won't tell anyone. But think of Emma. What would she want you do? She wouldn't want you to get rid of your heart, and neither would _

_Henry. You can't give up hope that you'll never see them again. We'll find a way back to them, I promise. We won't give up. But you can't just bury your feelings _

_Regina. I know it hurts right now, but it will get better. If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for Emma and Henry," Snow said, trying to convince Regina to _

_put her heart back in her body. Regina didn't say anything, she just closed her eyes and let out a big sigh, thinking about what Snow had just said. Finally, after _

_a few silent minutes, Regina relented and put her heart back inside her chest. As soon as she put her heart back in her chest, she was overwhelmed with _

_emotions and couldn't keep from crying. Snow walked over to Regina and put her arms around her to try and comfort her, and Regina let her. Finally Regina's _

_tears subsided, and they pulled apart. Regina collected herself and started walking back the way they had come. "Now, let's get back to our castle," Regina said. _

_Snow just smiled and followed after her. As they were walking back towards the others, a flying monkey attacked them. Thankfully Robin Hood and his Merry _

_Men appeared, and with their help they were able to drive it off. _

_~xoxo~_

_Regina didn't like Robin Hood, but of course Snow White had invited him and his men back to the castle with them. A couple days later, another monkey _

_attacked them and came after Robin Hood's son. Regina used her magic to save his little boy, and as a result, he insisted in tagging along with Regina to break _

_into the castle. Regina had wanted to use a sleeping curse on herself, but Zelena had stopped her before she had had the chance to use it. Regina was then able _

_to drive Zelena away, and they reclaimed castle. They had lived in relative peace for the next 9 months, and Regina and Snow grew closer. Everything was fine _

_until they found out Zelena wanted Snow and Charming's baby. Which was when they decided to enact the curse again to bring them all back to Storybrooke, so _

_they could get Emma, stop Zelena, and save Snow and Charming's unborn baby. _

_~xoxo~_

**Granny's Diner-Present Day**

Regina remembered everything now. Snow gave her a knowing look. Regina looked away. Now that they all were back, Regina wanted to tell Emma about her

feelings for her. Regina's thoughts were interrupted by a baby's cry. Startled, Regina looked around until she saw Emma pick the baby up out of her stroller.

Regina had forgotten Emma had had a baby. Her heart broke again at remembering that Emma had moved on. Regina watched as Emma comforted the baby.

The baby was beautiful, and Regina couldn't stop staring at her. After Emma got her baby calmed down, she put her back in the stroller and turned to Regina.

"Regina, can we talk?" Emma asked her. Regina nodded and they moved into the back of Granny's diner. "There's something I need to tell you," Emma began,

but before she could finish her baby had started crying again. Hearing the baby cry just reminded Regina that Emma had forgotten her in New York, and even

though she knew it wasn't Emma's fault, it made her angry. " You better go take of that baby Ms. Swan," Regina said coldly, walking away from Emma. Regina

then walked over to Henry, and asked him if he wanted to spend time with her. He agreed and they left, while Emma was left there with Aria and her parents.

She was disappointed that she hadn't been able to tell Regina about their daughter. When she had tried to tell Regina, all of a sudden Aria started crying, and

Regina became cold and dismissive after that. Emma didn't know what went wrong, but she wasn't giving up. Regina deserved to know the truth.

_~xoxo~_

After Emma had calmed Aria down, she suddenly remembered that Neal had gone with them back to the Enchanted Forest. "Where's Neal?" Emma asked her

parents. "We're so sorry honey, but Neal's dead." They then told her how Neal had sacrificed himself to resurrect his father, and that now Zelena had control of

Rumplestiltskin. Emma loved Neal, and a part of her always would. He was her first love and Henry's father. She was saddened to hear about his death. She felt

bad that Henry wouldn't get the chance to have a father. Emma and her parents agreed that they should have a funeral for him, as a way to honor him and say

goodbye. They then got up and left the diner. Mary Margaret and David decided to go home, while Emma took Aria for a walk. Emma hoped she would have the

chance to tell Regina about Aria soon.

_~xoxo~_

Later that night, Regina was in her bedroom, getting ready for bed. She had put Henry to bed earlier, and he was sound asleep. She was so thrilled to have her

son back. She had missed him so much. Thankfully, he had missed her too and had asked her if he could stay with her tonight. She had eagerly agreed, and had

had Henry text Emma, telling him what he was doing. Regina couldn't bring herself to talk to Emma. She was happy when she had heard Emma and Henry

were back, but as soon as she got the diner she was reminded that Emma had had a baby with someone else. She knew Emma didn't remember her during the

past year, and she didn't blame her for that. But it hurt her deeply that Emma was able to move on so quickly after they had said goodbye and had ended up

getting pregnant by some stranger. Regina had found herself thinking about that night on Hook's ship several times over their year in Fairytale Land, and she

had hoped that if they were ever reunited, that maybe they could have a proper relationship. But seeing that baby today just reminded herself that she could

never find true happiness. Regina was heartbroken. She crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Thank you for the continued support!I know you want Regina to know about Aria, but bear with me!It's coming soon, I promise!Hope you enjoy the latest chapter!**

* * *

It had been two days since their breakfast at Granny's. Henry had been spending his time back and forth between Regina and Emma. It was really crowded with

all of them living in Mary Margaret's apartment, especially with the new baby coming soon, so Emma decided to look for a house or apartment for her, Henry,

and Aria. Unfortunately there were no houses or apartments currently available, so for now they were stuck with Emma's parents. Regina still wasn't talking to

her, but she would talk to her about Henry occasionally, and she would talk to Emma about Zelena and what they were going to do about her, but only if Snow

and David were there too. She still wouldn't speak to Emma one-on-one, and Emma was hurt by the way Regina was acting towards her. But Emma wasn't

going to give up. She wanted Aria to have Regina in her life. And speaking of Aria, Snow absolutely adored her. She doted on her all the time, and was helping

Emma to take care of her. She loved having a baby around, and it was great practice for when she would have her baby. Emma was glad to be home again.

_~xoxo~_

The next day they had decided to have a funeral for Neal, even though there was no body to bury. Henry was upset to hear his father had died, and Emma

thought it would be good for him to get closure. Plus, she also needed to say goodbye to Neal. After the funeral was over, they all agreed to have a lunch

reception at Granny's, to celebrate Neal's life and remember him. It was a bittersweet affair, but Emma was glad they did it. It would allow them the chance to

move on. Regina had come, to be there for Henry. She was wearing a skin tight black and blue dress, and Emma couldn't help herself from staring. Hook was

there too, and kept trying to flirt with Emma, but she just kept telling him to leave her alone, not getting the message that she wasn't interested. At one point,

Emma was standing in the back of the diner, throwing darts, feeling both sexually frustrated by Regina's sexy dress, and anger over Neal's death, when Hook

walked over to her yet again. "Perhaps I should paint a bulls-eye on the Wicked Witch's back," he said to her sarcastically. "I'm going to need more than a dart

when I find her," Emma replied angrily. "I know you're hurting Swan, but there are better ways to grieve his death. Don't let anger overcome you," Hook told

her. "Let me guess, rum?" Emma asked, turning around to face him. "It never hurts," Hook replied, showing her a bottle of rum he had brought with him. "I'll

stick with anger, thanks," Emma said. She was still breast-feeding Aria, and couldn't drink alcohol. "At least until I deal with Zelena." "Take it from me,

vengeance isn't the thing that's going to make you feel better," Hook warned her. "I'm the Savior, and I promised Henry I would find Zelena and get justice for

his father's death," Emma told Hook, looking at her son who sitting in one of the booths next to Aria at the front of the diner. "I don't know what to say to him

to make him feel better," Emma admitted. "Perhaps I could talk to him," Hook volunteered. "About what? Leather conditioner and eyeliner?" she asked

sarcastically. "I knew Bae as a boy. Perhaps Henry would like to hear what his father was like when he was his age," Hook explained. "You would do that?"

Emma asked him, surprised at the offer. "Aye. Perhaps it will help the boy make peace with his father's passing. And me," Hook admitted. "Alright. But talk to

Henry in here. I don't want him out of my sight, not with Zelena still out there," Emma told him. Hook nodded and went and sat down across from Henry in the

booth and started telling him about his father.

~xoxo~

Regina was sitting at the counter across the diner. She kept staring at Emma's baby. For some reason, she couldn't keep her eyes off of her. She was tempted to

walk over there and hold the baby, but she restrained herself. She had seen Hook and Emma's interactions, and it caused a stab of jealousy to run through her.

Just as Regina was about use her magic on Hook, Tinkerbell walked over to her. She immediately noticed Robin Hood standing nearby, and she zeroed in on his

Lion tattoo, which Regina had noticed earlier at the funeral. She didn't even know why the man was there, he didn't even know Neal. "It's the lion tattoo,"

Tinkerbell exclaimed in excitement. "It's what was prophesized," she stated. "He's your soulmate," she told Regina excitedly. "I know. I saw it earlier at the

funeral," Regina told her. "And you didn't tell me?" Tinkerbell asked her, hurt. "Right now I have better things to do than gossip about boys. And who says he's

my soulmate? Because some fairy dust over 40 years ago led me to him? I'll choose who's my soulmate , thank you very much," Regina replied, annoyed. She

didn't care what the pixie dust said all those years ago, that man was NOT her soulmate. He smelled like forest, and she was not attracted to him at all. The only

person she wanted was Emma, even if that was never going to happen. She wasn't going to let anyone or anything control her life ever again. She would decide

who she wanted to be with, not some damn pixie dust used by a half-wit fairy all those years ago. But before Tinkerbell could bring it up any more, Robin Hood

walked over to them, carrying three cocktails in his hands. "Care for a drink?" he asked Regina and Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell accepted the drink he offered her.

Regina pushed hers back towards him. "I don't daytime drink," she told him, annoyed. "Oh," he replied, disappointed. "I'm Robin Hood," he said, introducing

himself to Tinkerbell. "My name is Tinkerbell, and that's Regina," Tinkerbell told him, shaking his hand. "I know, we've met before in the Enchanted Forest,"

Robin Hood told Tinkerbell. "Regina never mentioned that," Tinkerbell said, glancing at Regina. " I've been wanting to meet you for a long time," she told him.

He turned and looked at Regina. "Perhaps we could get a drink some evening then Regina," Robin Hood told her. " I don't think so," Regina replied. Robin Hood

looked disappointed and dejectedly walked away. "What was that about? Didn't you learn anything about the last time you screwed this up? If you had been

open to the possibility of love when you first saw him, maybe your life wouldn't have turned out so…" Tinkerbell said, angry that Regina wasn't going after her

supposed soulmate. "So what?" Regina asked defensively. " How did my life turn out?" she asked Tinkerbell. "Why am I even bothering?" Tinkerbell said, and

walked away. Regina just glared after her. Her life wasn't so horrible. At least she had Henry. And if she couldn't have Emma, she'd rather be alone. There was no

way she'd ever be in a relationship with Robin Hood!

_~xoxo~_

Across the diner, Emma passed by Tinkerbell as she was walking out. "How are you holding up?" David asked her as she walked over to her parents. "How do

you think?" she replied. "Oh Emma," Snow said, hugging her daughter. David joined in as well. All of a sudden, the door to the diner burst open, and Zelena

walked in holding Rumple's dagger. Emma and her parents quickly pulled apart from each other. "My condolences. I'm so sorry I missed the funeral. But I never

could pass up a wake," Zelena, said, addressing the crowd. "Oh, did I miss the speeches? Should I make one?" she asked mockingly. "I mean, I am after all

responsible," she said walking around the small diner. Emma lunged forward, but Snow pulled her back. "Emma, no, too many people will get hurt," she

cautioned. "Listen to your mother dear. She's right. Anyone who tries to interfere with my plan is going to have to deal with the Dark One!" Zelena threatened.

She took a step towards Mary Margaret. "DON"T come any closer!" David warned, putting his hand protectively over his wife's pregnant belly. "Don't worry. I'm

not here for your baby. Not today anyway," Zelena told them. "Then why are you here?" Regina asked her. "Now that the curse is broken and my cover is blown,

I can finally pay a visit to my little sister," Zelena told Regina, walking up to her. "I came to give you a gift. My gift to you is this sad, sad day. Use it to dig into

our past Regina, so you can learn the truth about us. And then, meet me tonight on Main Street, say sundown," Zelena told her. "And then what?" Regina

asked her. "And then I'll destroy you," Zelena threatened. "This isn't the Wild West," Regina sneered, getting in Zelena's face. "No dear, it's the Wicked West. And

I want everyone to be there, to see the Evil Queen lose," Zelena said as she turned and gleefully and addressed the crowd. "I don't lose," Regina told her. Zelena

laughed. "Neither do I," she threatened, getting in Regina's face. "One of us is about to make history. See you tonight sis," she said laughing as she left the

diner. Emma glared at her in anger as she left.

_~xoxo~_

After Zelena left, Emma, Regina, Snow, Charming, and Tinkerbell all met at the counter to discuss what had happened. Granny poured Regina a drink. "Zelena

said she wants you dead. Any idea why that is?" Emma asked her. "Jealousy. When we met back in the Enchanted Forest, she told me how horrible her life was

and how I got the life she always wanted," Regina told them. " She said she was going to take everything away from me," Regina explained. "Great," Emma

replied. "So what do we do?" Snow asked Regina. "You don't do anything. This is between me and her," she replied, getting up and putting her coat on. "Where

are you going?" Emma asked her as she walked towards the door. "To find whatever information she wanted me to find," Regina said as she left the diner. "Dad,

please watch Henry and Aria," Emma told her father, following after Regina. David nodded and Snow got up and followed after Regina and Emma too.

_~xoxo~_

They ended up following Regina into her vault. "Do you even know what you're looking for Regina?" Snow asked her. "No, I have no idea," Regina admitted,

rummaging through her mother's things. "Are you sure Cora didn't booby trap her things, I mean, I don't think a sleeping curse would be good for the baby,"

Snow asked, worried about what was in the vault. Just then Emma walked into the room Regina and Snow were in. "David and Tinkerbell are locking down Main

Street just in case this fight actually happens. Granny is watching Henry and Aria for us," Emma told them. _'Aria. So that was Emma's baby's name_,' Regina

thought. For some reason, Regina felt her heart skip when she heard the baby's name. Regina shook it off and continued rummaging through her mother's

belongings. "Regina, did you find something?" Snow asked Regina a minute later, who was now holding a piece of paper. "A letter," Regina replied. "What does it

say?" Emma asked her. "Nothing. It's not important," Regina told them. "Regina, what is it? What does it say?" Snow pressed. "Nothing, don't worry about it,"

Regina said, dismissing her. "It's my fight, I got it handled," Regina told her, walking out of the vault, clearly upset over something. "What the hell was in that

letter?" Emma asked as she and Snow looked at each other in confusion.

_~xoxo~_

"We need to position someone, there, there, and there," David said pointing out various spots to Tinkerbell and Belle as they walked along Main Street. "We'll

have the whole street covered," David said. "I'll talk to Blue," Tinkerbell replied. "We can get reinforcements." "No, you heard Zelena. She said no interference,"

Emma told them. She and Snow had met back up with the others to help out. "She'll probably order Gold to level half the block if we interfere before she has a

chance at her sister," Emma warned. "Where is she? Regina?" David asked. "She disappeared. Something in the letter upset her," Snow told David. "Should we

try to find her?" Tinkerbell asked, worried for her friend. "Regina was pretty clear she didn't want any help on this one," Emma told her. "We're going to let her

walk into this fight alone?" David asked. "No, she's going to get our help whether she wants it or not," Emma declared. Snow smiled at her. "But you just said

Zelena said we couldn't interfere," Belle said, confused. "Because Zelena has Gold on her side, we need to rule him out of the equation," Emma told Belle. "It's

the only way Regina has a fighting need to get his dagger." "But you saw Zelena, she practically has it glued to her hand," Snow said. "What if I can get through

to Rumple without the dagger?" Belle asked them. It's worth a try," Snow told Emma. "Regina can't do this alone." They all agreed to let Belle try.

_~xoxo~_

Regina was sitting out in the woods alone, looking over the letter she had found. "What have you got there Regina?" came a curious voice behind her. Regina

turned around, startled. She quickly shoved the letter into her pocket. There, coming out of the woods was none other than Ruby. "What are you doing out

here? Did the Charmings send you to give me a pep talk? Because I don't do well with pep talks," Regina replied, angrily flipping her hair out of her face. " No,

that's not why I'm here. Werewolf, remember? It's the full moon tonight, and I just came out here to find a spot where I can transform safely, away from the

people in town," Ruby explained, walking over to Regina and sitting down next to her. "Are you okay Regina?" she asked her. "I'm fine," Regina replied. "No

you're not. I can tell by your face that something is upsetting you. Are you going to tell me what was in that letter you've been staring at?" Ruby pressed.

"What letter?" Regina asked, feigning ignorance. "This letter," Ruby replied, showing it to Regina in her hand. Ruby grinned. She had picked Regina's pocket.

"Emma taught me how to do that," Ruby explained. '_Of course she did_,' Regina thought. "You're lucky I'm saving my strength for that witch," Regina told her

angrily. "Deep down I think you actually want to talk it about Regina," Ruby said. "What makes you think you know me so well?" Regina asked her. "Well for one

thing, I'd be charred to a crisp right now if you didn't," Ruby admitted. Regina smiled. "True," Regina said, chuckling. "So can I read it?" Ruby asked, curious.

"I'm not stopping you," Regina replied. Ruby smiled, unfolded the letter and read it out loud. "Cora dear, I finally got my hands on your first born. I never

thought I'd find her, did you? Now I know why. She's the most powerful sorceress I've ever encountered. Even more powerful than you. Stunning in every way,"

Ruby recited, finishing the letter. "That's rather complimentary. Why is this upsetting you?" Ruby asked Regina. Regina didn't know why, but she trusted the

wolf. And she needed to talk to someone. "I've seen that letter a hundred times before. In my darkest moments, I would go to it for comfort. For solace, for a

boost when I needed it. Because I…" Regina paused and took a deep breath. "Because I always thought it was about me," Regina admitted. "It's about Zelena,"

Ruby stated. "Rumplestiltskin thinks she's more powerful than I am," Regina said, defeated. "Who cares what that imp thinks?" Ruby asked her. "Because if the

man who taught me everything I know about magic, thinks she is stronger than I am, then there is no way I can win this fight," Regina told Ruby, looking her

in the eye. "Don't underestimate yourself Regina. I've seen what you can do. You're pretty damn powerful. And who knows how old that letter is? That could've

been written before you even learned magic. If anyone can beat Zelena, it's you. Zelena just wanted you to read that letter to shake your confidence, so you

would be distracted and easier to fight," Ruby encouraged Regina, giving her a smile. Regina smiled back at her. _'Maybe the wolf is right_,' Regina thought. '_Maybe _

_I can do this._' She sat there in the woods with Ruby, talking until it was time to go meet Zelena.

_~xoxo~_

Later that night, as soon as the sun went down, most of Storybrooke's citizens were gathered on Main Street outside the library, eager to watch the fight

between the Evil Queen and the Wicked Witch. Belle had tried to rescue Rumple earlier, but Zelena was waiting for them, and they hadn't succeeded. "Has

anyone seen Regina?" Emma asked her mother, joining the crowd. "Not since the vault," Snow told her daughter. " If she doesn't get here soon, that witch

could take it out on all of us," Tinkerbell warned. "Let's get everyone out of here before that happens. Listen up everyone!" David yelled, addressing the crowd.

"We need you to get back to your homes," he told them. "No one's going anywhere. This show needs an audience," Zelena announced, as she appeared with

Rumplestiltskin. "Out of my way munchkin," Zelena told one of the dwarfs as she walked by, making her way to the center of the crowd. "I'm a dwarf," he

replied. "That's even worse," she sneered. "Where is she? Don't tell me she's a coward. Well this isn't good, for any of you. If my sister's not here in 5 minutes,

I'm going to let the Dark One off his leash," she warned the crowd. The crowd murmured in fear. Zelena glared at them.

_~xoxo~_

After 5 minutes had passed, Zelena addressed the crowd again. "Time's up," she declared. "Who do you want to kill first Rumple?" she asked him, as she walked

over to him. " He's not killing anyone. If you want to fight someone Zelena, fight me!" Emma volunteered. "Sorry dear, I don't dance with amateurs," Zelena

sneered, looking over Emma. "I'm not an amateur, I'm the Savior," Emma told her. "Hmm. It seems someone has an inflated sense of self worth," Zelena

replied. She then turned to Rumple, motioned towards him with his dagger, and had Rumple send Emma flying across the street. "Ugh!" Emma cried out in

surprise. Her parents helped her up. "Anybody else want to give it a go?" Zelena asked the crowd. "I do," came Regina's voice. Zelena smiled evilly. "Didn't

anyone tell you? Black is my color," Regina told her as she walked towards her. Zelena laughed. "But it looks so much better on me," Zelena claimed. "I was

beginning to think you weren't going to show up," Zelena told her. "I couldn't let my sister off that easily," Regina said. "Oh, so I see you finally accepted me into

the family," Zelena told her. "I've accepted that we shared a mother, yes. But I still have one question. What the hell did I ever do to you?" Regina asked her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Zelena replied. "You were born," she sneered angrily. Regina slapped her hard across the face, knocking her face to the side. Zelena looked up

at Regina with blood on her lip. Zelena wiped the blood off with her finger. "I've been waiting to do that all day," Regina confessed. "Rumplestiltskin can't save

you this time," Zelena warned her sister. They glared at each other in anger. " He should have chosen me," Zelena said jealously. "That's what this is about?

You're jealous of me?" Regina asked her, laughing. She then raised her hand and sent a traffic light hanging above her hurtling towards Zelena. But Zelena just

knocked it out of the way. "You still don't realize what you had. You never did. You had everything I ever wanted and you didn't even deserve it!" Zelena yelled

at her angrily. "But I'm going to take it all from you!" Zelena exclaimed as she sent Regina flying into a parked car. Regina got up and walked back towards

Zelena, conjuring a fireball in her hand. But just before she could throw it, Zelena dissolved it with a wave of her hand. She then made a clenching motion with

her hand, suspending Regina in the air and choking her. "You can't beat me little sis. Everything Rumplestiltskin taught you, he taught me too. But I was the

better student," she declared as she sent Regina soaring through the window of the clock tower. Before Regina could stand up, Zelena appeared before her in a

puff of green smoke. "Well what are you waiting for? Kill me," Regina told her. "I never said I wanted to kill you. I said I wanted to destroy you. And to do that, I

need your heart," Zelena explained as she thrust her hand inside Regina's chest. Regina groaned in pain. Zelena twisted her hand around inside Regina's chest,

feeling for her heart. After realizing it wasn't there, she pulled her hand out. "Where is it?" she asked, angry that it wasn't there. "Our mother taught me one

thing," Regina sneered. "Never bring your heart to a witch fight. Something you'd know if she hadn't… abandoned you," Regina said as she shoved Zelena away

from her. Zelena yelled in frustration. "You haven't won Regina! I will get your heart! I will get everything you ever had!" Zelena promised as she summoned

her broom. "Not today," Regina told her, grinning victoriously. Zelena glared at her, and took off on her broom, flying away into the night.

_~xoxo~_

Regina just sat there, trying to catch her breath. A few seconds later, Emma and her parents ran into the room. "Are you alright?" Emma asked her, running up

the stairs towards Regina. "I'm alive, aren't I," Regina replied."Gold disappeared, we thought that meant-" David said as he helped Regina up. "She defeated

me?" Regina finished for him. "Hardly." "You won?" Snow asked her. "Well don't sound so surprised," Regina replied. "As it turns out, Zelena wanted my heart.

Good thing I wasn't stupid enough to bring it with me." "Any idea why she wanted it?" David asked her. "Well she got your courage, and she wanted my heart.

Those are ingredients," Regina explained. "For what, a curse?" Emma asked her. "We're already in Storybrooke," Snow said. "What else could she do to us?" "I

don't know. But it can't be good," Regina admitted. They all stood there, looking out over the town from the clocktower, wondering what Zelena had planned.

_~xoxo~_

A little while later, Regina was running through the woods with a flashlight. She reached a tree stump with a large black wolf lying in front of it. Regina took

Red's cloak out, that she had hidden nearby, and threw it on top of the wolf. "Did the plan work?" Ruby asked, as she transformed back into her human form.

"That depends, is it still here?" Regina asked her. "Right where you left it," Ruby replied, digging Regina's heart out of the tree trunk. "Well then it worked. I just

needed to find the one thing I had that Zelena didn't have," Regina told her. "And what exactly was that?" Ruby asked her, handing Regina her heart back. "My

heartless mother," Regina explained, as she put her heart back inside her body. "My sister was right about one thing. I don't always realize what I have in front

of me," Regina told her. "And what was that?" Ruby asked her, wondering what she meant. "Just that I didn't always appreciate things," Regina said. "Thank

you for guarding my heart for me Ms. Lucas." "It's Ruby. And you're welcome Regina," Ruby replied. Regina smiled at her. " I enjoyed talking to you today.

Maybe we could do it again, but not in the woods next time," Regina said, joking. "Sure. I'd like that," Ruby replied, smiling at Regina. "Well now that my work

here is done, I'm going to go enjoy the rest of my night as a wolf. Goodnight Regina," Ruby called as she tore off her cloak and transformed back into a wolf.

"Goodnight Ruby. Thank you again. I'll call you," Regina told her. The wolf nodded at her and ran off into the woods. Regina smiled, and poofed herself back

home. She was glad she ran into the wolf today. She could use more friends. Regina went to bed, smiling at having found a new friend and at outsmarting her

sister.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Thank you for all the follows and reviews!I hope you like what I have planned for the rest of the story!Enjoy!**

* * *

A couple of days later, Regina was putting her earrings in when her doorbell rang. She opened the door and after looking around, she found a basket of green

apples on her front stoop. She picked them up. "A gift," came Zelena's voice from behind her. Regina turned around, and there Zelena was in her dining room.

She was leaning against the table, drinking a glass of wine. Regina glared at her angrily, slamming the door behind her and walking over to Zelena. "From sister

to sister," Zelena said, as Regina put the basket of apples down and approached her. "What are you doing here?" Regina asked her. "I saw your tree, and thought

you could use something better," Zelena told her as she put the wine down, got up and walked around Regina's dining room. "Red apples are so sickly sweet,

don't you think? People tend to like something a little sharper," Zelena said. "And green apples are just bitter. That's not yours," Regina told her as Zelena picked

up and examined a small statue from a nearby table. "Story of my life," Zelena replied. "Why are you here?" Regina asked her, annoyed. "Oh, sisterly concern,

sisterly advice. You know. Wanted to make sure you were all right after our little showdown," Zelena claimed as she walked into the sitting room. "I'm fine. Are

you?" Regina asked. "Getting there. Wow, this is nice," Zelena complimented, as she took in the room and sat down on the sofa. "How luxurious. You really

don't appreciate what you have, do you?" Zelena asked as she ran her hands over the sofa's pillow. "Right. Because I got everything and you got nothing,"

Regina told her sardonically. "If you want your superpower to be envy, go right ahead," Regina told, motioning towards Zelena with her hand. "Envy is just

another word for ambition," Zelena replied. "Well that's just not true," Regina said. "See, I strive for things. I work. You, you cast a curse that was just a fancy

form of running away," Zelena criticized. "You had every advantage, and yet you still turn your back on every opportunity for happiness. "You Regina, you just

don't take risks. You don't live your life, it's just such a waste," Zelena told her as she stood up, walked over to the fireplace, and picked up a horse statue and

looked at it. "I can see why our mother was so disappointed in you," Zelena said as she put the statue down and looked at Regina. "Disappointed in me? She

gave you away!" Regina sneered. "You have no idea what really happened. That's exactly what's going to hurt you," Zelena threatened. Regina laughed. "You

didn't come here to give me sisterly advice. Why are you really here?" "So perceptive. I'm here Regina, for what I wanted the last time we met. I'm here for

your heart!" Zelena exclaimed, as she rushed towards Regina and tried to take Regina's heart. As soon as Zelena's hand made contact with Regina's chest, her

hand was blasted away by a burst of magic. Regina just laughed and pushed Zelena away from her. "Did you really think I'd leave my heart unprotected after

our last encounter? I cast a spell so no one but me can remove my heart. You're going to have to try harder than that sis!" Regina told her. "This isn't over

Regina! I will get your heart! And when I do, it will be the end of you!" Zelena threatened. Regina grabbed a letter opener from a nearby table and threw it at

Zelena, but she disappeared in a puff of green smoke. The letter opener missed it's target and embedded itself in the wall. Regina stared at the spot Zelena was

just standing at moments ago, glaring in anger.

_~xoxo~_

A little while later, Regina was in Gold's shop, rummaging through a pile of books, throwing them on the floor as she went through them. "This is all useless

crap!" she exclaimed in frustration. "Hey, hey, hey, stop! Stop it! What are you looking for?" Belle yelled as she came running in from the back. "I need to

destroy my sister, she's after my heart," Regina explained as she continued looking around the shop. "She won't stop until she gets it and the problem is, I don't

know what she needs it for," Regina told Belle. "I need to take her out. That's why I need your help," Regina said, as she turned and looked at Belle. "What do

you have here?" Regina asked her as she walked over to her. "What do I have here? Self respect. Why on earth, or any realm, would I help you?" Belle asked

incredulously. "The woman who imprisoned me in a tower in her castle, then put me in an asylum for 28 years, who's done nothing but mentally and physically

torture me ever since we've known each other!" "Huh. The bookworm's got teeth," Regina replied. "Get out!" Belle demanded. "Yes, I did all those horrible

things, in the past. But right now I need something to defeat the woman who's puppet mastering your boyfriend. She has your Rumple. And unless you help

me, you may never see him again. I'm sorry Belle. I really, really am," Regina told her apologetically. Belle snorted and rolled her eyes, accepting Regina's apology. She then looked at Regina. "So I've been trying to match the ingredients Zelena's been collecting to whatever spell she intends to cast. However, it

would help if I knew what was so special about your heart. Does she want it just because you're sisters or..?" Belle questioned. "I have no idea," Regina

admitted. "The candle," she suddenly exclaimed. "Where's the candle?" she asked Bella, as she went to search a nearby cabinet. "Here?" Belle asked, holding up

a fancy candelabra. "Not that Liberace. The two sided candle Snow used to kill my mother," Regina explained as she continued searching. "It's power's gone now,

it's just a relic," Belle told her as she pulled it out of a drawer, and showed it to Regina. "Yes!" Regina exclaimed in excitement as she took the candle from Belle.

"This isn't about how my mother died, this is about how she lived," Regina explained as she waved the candle in front Belle's face, showing it to her. "What do

you mean?" Belle asked, confused. "I mean, that I can use this to contact my mother's spirit and find out the truth about Zelena, and hopefully how to stop her.

Thank you Belle. And I really am sorry. I was a horrible person back then, but I've changed," Regina told her as she walked towards the door. "I appreciate that. I

accept your apology. I'll continue searching to see if I can find what spell Zelena intends to cast," Belle told her. Regina nodded at her and left.

_~xoxo~_

"You better watch out for the apples in this house," Emma warned Hook jokingly as she came into the room. They had all been summoned to Regina's

house."Aye," Hook replied as he stared at the green apple in his hand. "It was a joke, where's your sense of humor?" Emma asked him as she took her coat off.

"It left when the witch arrived," Hook said as he put the apple down and walked over to the nearby table. " We're going to take care of that. Regina said she has

a plan," Emma told him as she sat down at the table. "I'm sure she does," Hook replied, sitting down next to her. "Emma, will you please tell your mother we

are not naming the baby Leopold," David said to Emma as she sat down across from him. "It was my father's name," Snow defended."People will make fun of

him," David said. "He was a king," Snow told him, offended. Which is why nobody made fun of him," David told her. "Ok, what about Eva after my mother?"

Snow asked him. "I don't know how that will work with a boy," David said. "It might not be a boy," Snow told him. "Sorry to keep you waiting," came Regina's

voice as she walked into the room carrying a tea tray. "I was making a special tea," she explained as she started serving her guests. "No!Don't drink it!" she

yelled at David just as he was about to take a sip. "It's a deadly poison for summoning the dark vortex," she told them. "I prefer Earl Grey," David said

sarcastically. "It's a dark what?" Emma asked Regina. "Zelena came by this morning. She tried to take my heart again, but thankfully I had protected it. She

said my weakness was that I don't know enough about her past, so I've decided to summon someone who does," she told everyone. "We have to talk to my

mother," she said, looking at Snow. "I'm going to cast a spell to summon my mother's ghost so we can find out the truth about Zelena," Regina said as she got

up and turned off the lights, then sat back down. "It's a fairly simple ritual, but not often performed." "If it's easy to talk to the dead, why not do it more?"

Emma asked her. "Well because to do it you need the murder weapon and the murderer," Regina explained, motioning towards Snow. Snow look ashamed. There

was an awkward silence as Regina lit the candle which had been placed in the center of the table. "What do we need to do?" Emma asked. " Focus on Cora,"

Regina told them. " Welcoming thoughts?" Hook asked her. "Whatever you've got," Regina replied as they all took each other's hands. "Is it-" Emma tried to ask

as she closed her eyes. Regina shushed her. Emma opened one eye and looked at her, then closed it again. They all sat in silence, concentrating. After about a

minute or so, there was a loud noise, and they all looked up at the ceiling, looking at the swirling vortex that had appeared over their heads. "We did it!" Snow

exclaimed in surprise. "Cora! Mother can you hear us! Cora, give us a sign!" Regina yelled at the vortex. "Do not ignore me now mother! Please, you owe me

this!" she exclaimed. All of a sudden the table jolted, and Snow shouted in surprise, tearing her hands away from their joined circle. The vortex vanished. "Sorry

love. That was me. I crossed my legs and bumped the table," Hook admitted sheepishly. Regina stared up at the ceiling, then looked back down, disappointed.

She then blew out the candle. "Do we try it again?" Snow asked her. "No," Regina replied. "There's no point. It worked. The portal opened, but nothing came

from it. She doesn't want to talk to me." Regina paused. "I guess whatever secrets lie in her past, I guess she wants to keep buried there." Regina got up from

the table and turned the lights on, and they exited the room.

_~xoxo~_

"Maybe Belle will have more luck. There has to be something can help us," David said as they walked out into Regina's entryway. "I'll go help her. Maybe with

two of us working together we'll have more luck," Emma said as she followed her father. "Good luck," Regina said as she came out of the drawing room after

them. She didn't know why she did it, but as soon as she addressed Emma, she thrust her breasts up into the air and made a subtle motion with her hand to

attract attention to them that she quickly covered by putting her hand on her hip. Everyone stared at her awkwardly, and Regina just sighed, trying to hide

what had happened. Emma saved her any further embarrassment by addressing Hook. "Come on, let's go," Emma told him as they walked towards the door.

Regina noticed he tried to put his hand on Emma's back as they left, and in a fit of sudden jealousy, she made a slight motion with her hand, causing him to trip

and stumble down the stairs. Regina bit her lip to keep from laughing. "You know what, you go ahead. I'm gonna stay here with Regina," Snow told her

husband. "I'll help clean up," Snow turned and addressed Regina as David left. "I'm not in the mood for a heart to heart," Regina told her as she walked away,

dismissing Snow. The last thing she wanted was to discuss her feelings with Snow White. "Good, neither am I, I just wanted to help you clean up," Snow told

her. "Fine, you can help with the teacups," Regina told her as they went to collect them from the drawing room. They didn't see the doorway magically

disappearing behind them.

_~xoxo~_

After they had cleared away the teacups and teapot, Snow was sitting at Regina's counter in her kitchen holding a red apple, while Regina was standing at her

sink with her back facing towards her. "I want to apologize Regina," Snow began as Regina folded the towel she was using. "For Cora," Snow explained. "For

murdering her," Regina replied. "Right, yeah. I don't take it lightly. I think about it every day," Snow admitted. "So do I," Regina replied. "And when I do think

about it, I remember that she did kill your mother. So I'll admit that it's complicated," Regina told her as she turned around to face her. "Thank you," Snow said.

"I'm sure you had some things you wanted to say to her." "Yes, well I'm realizing that my mother walled off a lot of her life from me. She wasn't the warmest

mother, but at least I thought I occupied a singular spot in her heart. A sister," Regina said in disbelief. "Zelena. Why would she give her up? Why would she

make us strangers to one another?" Regina asked as she leaned on the counter across from Snow. All of a sudden there was a strange noise. "What was that?"

Snow asked Regina. "I have no idea," she replied. "It's upstairs," Snow said. They followed the noise upstairs until they reached one of Regina's spare rooms in

the attic. "It's in there," Regina said, pointing at the door. She looked at Snow. "But there isn't anything in this room,it's…" Regina said as she turned the handle.

The door flew off and Regina gasped as she jumped back. There was a ghost wearing a cloak, sitting at a spinning wheel in the room. Regina put her arm out

protectively over Snow's pregnant belly. The ghost turned around and looked at them. "Mother?" Regina asked the ghost. It was Cora!

_~xoxo~_

Emma was in Gold's shop, helping Belle search through stacks of books. They hadn't had any luck so far. Emma groaned in frustration. Suddenly, Belle's voice

exclaimed "Emma, I found it!" She rushed over to Emma and showed her the entry in the book. "We have to tell Regina and the others," Belle rushed out

excitedly."Okay Belle, slow down. What did you find?" Emma asked her. "Zelena's plan. I figured out what she's doing" Belle explained much slower. She then

told Emma what she had found out. "We need to get everyone back together and tell them what you found out," Emma said. Belle agreed and they left to go

meet up with everyone at Regina's house once more.

_~xoxo~_

"This can't be! The spell opened a limited portal for talking!" Regina exclaimed in confusion. "It's me. I killed Cora. She sensed my presence and found a way to

break through into our world," Snow said. The ghost rushed towards her. Regina jumped in front of her to protect her. "Back down mother! You will answer my

questions! Now tell me, what did you do to Zelena?" Regina asked Cora's ghost. The ghost tossed her to the side and approached Mary Margaret. Snow gasped in

fear. Just as Cora was about to touch her, Regina appeared and used her magic to poof them downstairs. But Cora's ghost just followed them and appeared

through the wall. Regina cast out a web of purple magic from her hands, keeping Cora at bay. "You're holding her off!" Snow shouted in surprise. "But I can't

hold her off forever," Regina admitted. Cora kept fighting back against Regina's magic. " I don't know how much longer I can hold her off!" Regina told Snow.

"Cora, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Snow told Cora's ghost. "Save your breath! Your mother was nothing like my mother, she only understands power and

weakness!" Regina told Snow. "But if she wants to kill you, she's going to have to go through me!" Regina declared. Snow looked at her in surprise. "This isn't

about you," Regina told her. "This is about her and me!" Regina released her hold on Cora. "It's time for answers mother! What did you do to Zelena?" she cried

out. Cora's hand reached out and smacked her hard across the face, sending her tumbling to the ground. With Regina out of the way, Cora's ghost dove into

Snow, showing her the truth. Regina got up from the floor."Mary Margaret!" Regina exclaimed in fear, running over to her. "Hold on! I won't let you go!" she

declared as she summoned her magic and sent a blast of purple tendrils at Snow, pulling Cora's ghost out of her. She then used her magic to throw Cora back

into the vortex, which had appeared again. "What the hell was that?" Emma asked as she came running in just as the portal closed. "Cora," Regina explained,

turning to check on Mary Margaret. "Is she okay?" Regina asked David who was leaning over his wife. "Mary Margaret, can you hear me?" he asked her. "Cora,"

Snow mumbled, semi-conscious. "She wanted… tried to communicate…" "She what?" Regina asked her. "What did she say?" "Leopold… my mother…" Snow

mumbled. "Shhh, Mary Margaret, relax," David soothed. "She's not making any sense," Emma said. "We need to call a doctor." "If she knows something that

could help us-" Regina started to say. "Regina, it will have to wait!" David told her angrily. "It can't wait! If we want to stop Zelena we need to know what the

hell she's doing and why!" Regina yelled in frustration. "I can help with half of that," Belle interrupted. "What?" Regina asked, as she turned to look at Belle.

"She's planning on going back. Back in time," Belle explained. "Are you certain?" Regina asked. Belle nodded. "No one's ever been able to cast a spell to go back

in time," Regina said. "Well clearly she thinks she can succeed. Brains, courage, a resilient heart, those ingredients are in every time travel spell I found," Belle

told her. "Go back in time? But we have no idea what she's trying to accomplish," David said. Mary Margaret finally came to. "She didn't" she said. "Don't push

yourself," David told her. "She didn't want to give up Zelena," Snow told them. "She was forced to by my… by my mother. Princess Eva. She told a secret, just

like I did." "Wait, I thought our family were the good guys?" Emma asked her mother. "Life is too messy for it to ever be that simple," Regina said. "You're

saying that if it weren't for you mother, Cora would've kept Zelena," David explained. "She would've been tutored by Rumplestiltskin," Belle told Regina. "And if it

all weren't for this Princess Eva," Hook said. So that means," Emma realized. "Zelena's going back to kill my mother," Snow told them. "You'll have never been

born," Regina told Snow. "What does that mean for us?" Emma asked Regina. "Think about it Ms. Swan. That means you'll never have been born, and neither

will Henry," Regina explained to her. "And with this new path Regina, you may not be either," Snow warned Regina. "It's a good thing no one has succeeded with

this time travel nonsense," Hook said. "The baby," David exclaimed in realization. "What?" Hook asked him. "That's what's missing. Why none have succeeded.

Somehow, someway our baby is the key," David told them. "That's what she's after," David said to Mary Margaret. "What is she going to do with her?" Snow

asked. "It doesn't matter, she's not gonna get it. We're gonna stop her," David promised as he put his hand on his wife's pregnant belly. "Since our baby's not

born, she's stuck. And we have what we need, time." "Just not very much of it," Snow told him.

_~xoxo~_

After everyone else went home, Mary Margaret decided to stay and help Regina clean up the mess Cora's ghost had made. "Need a hand?" Snow asked her as

she walked into the room. "Shouldn't you be on bed rest?" Regina asked her. "Dr. Whale just left. He cleared me and the baby. Apparently the human body has a

surprising tolerance for ghost possession. And he told me I have a tough placenta. Which somehow came out creepy. May I?" Snow asked as she grabbed a

nearby broom. Regina nodded. "Want to talk about it?" Snow asked her, as she started sweeping. "What's there to talk about?" Regina replied. "You officially

have a less damaging relationship with my mother than I do, and you killed her," Regina said as she sat down at the small table."Well at least we know, you and

me, our history… more complicated than we thought," Snow told her. "I know how much you looked up to Eva," Regina said. "I'm sorry you had to learn she

had such darkness in her past." "That wasn't the woman I knew," Snow replied as she put down the broom and went to join Regina at the table. "I wonder

what happened that changed her? I suppose we'll never know." " Well we can never know our past completely. If we had I probably wouldn't have spent as

much time trying to kill you," Regina teased. Snow smiled. "Well we would've found something to fight about, I mean I was such a brat." "Your mother's child,"

Regina replied sarcastically. Snow chuckled. " I think we've wasted our last day being haunted by the past." "Now we can focus on our impending lack of a

future," Regina told her. "Zelena isn't going to win, not with all of us united against her," Snow said. "Hope isn't easy for me. Everything I've ever wanted has

been taken from me. My happiness, my freedom, my son. Emma. Especially when I know she holds my heart, but she doesn't hold mine," Regina admitted.

"All of which you can get back, if you want it. You can have everything you've ever wanted," Snow told reassured her. "How?" Regina asked. "Regina, I've seen

everything life has thrown at you. You fight against the darkness every single day. And you never give up when you want something. Sooner or later, your heart

will find it's way to happiness. If you let it," Snow said. "That doesn't feel possible. Emma probably hates me after the way I've been treating her since she got

back," Regina said as tears welled in her eyes. "It is. Emma will forgive you. I know you. And you feel things deeply, you feel things with your whole soul. Don't

let anything hold you go to Emma, talk to her. I promise it won't be as bad as you think," Snow promised as she grabbed Regina's hand. "But how

could Emma ever want to be with me? She has a baby with someone else. I'm sure she's with him by now," Regina said, now crying. Snow sighed. "I probably

shouldn't be telling you this, but it's not what you think Regina. Emma isn't with anyone right now. You really should go talk to her. There's a lot you need to

know," Snow told her. "But how can I be with her knowing she had someone else's baby? Raising a baby that isn't mine?" Regina cried. "Regina, have you even

looked closely at Aria? Haven't you realized it yet? She is yours! Emma was pregnant when you sent her to New York with Henry," Snow finally admitted. Regina

stared in surprise at Snow, and when she realized that Mary Margaret was telling the truth, she let out a loud gasp of surprise. "What are you waiting for? Go to

her!" Snow commanded. Regina let go of Snow's hands, waved her hands, and in a poof of purple smoke, she was gone, on her way to see Emma and their

daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this update took so long guys!After the crap that went down this weekend at the con, I didn't feel much like writing. But I'm back now, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Regina poofed herself into Emma's bedroom in Mary Margaret's small apartment. It was dark in the room, with only a small light on in the corner. After Regina's

eyes had adjusted, she noticed Emma sitting in a chair in the corner, holding Aria. Her shirt was unbuttoned, and her breast was exposed. Regina realized Emma

was breastfeeding. She stared at Emma's exposed breast and watched as Emma held the baby up to her breast, and the baby latched on to her nipple and

started nursing. Emma hadn't noticed her presence, for she was too absorbed in attending to her child. Regina stood there in silence, mesmerized by the sight of

Emma nursing their daughter. Regina felt a warm feeling in her chest, and her throat tightened. She just stood there, watching as Emma finished breastfeeding,

buttoned up her shirt, and then burped Aria. When Emma was done, she held Aria in her arms, smiling as she watched her fall asleep.

_~xoxo~_

Finally Regina decided to break her silence. "Is it true?" Regina asked Emma, startling her. "Jesus Christ Regina! Don't you know not to sneak up on people?"

Emma asked, irritated at being so suddenly startled. "And haven't you heard of knocking? This is my bedroom after all," she told Regina, annoyed at the

intrusion. Just then Aria started fussing in her arms, so Emma started rocking and cooing at her to get her to fall back asleep. After Emma calming the baby

down and had gotten her to fall back asleep, Regina finally replied. "I'm sorry I barged in on you without your permission, but I had to see you. I was talking to

your mother and she told me everything. Is it true? Is she really ours?" Regina asked hopefully. Emma closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance at her mother's

inability to keep a secret. She opened her eyes again and looked at Regina. "Yes Regina, it's true. I don't how, but Aria's ours. I tried to tell you, but you weren't

talking to me," Emma admitted. "I'm sorry Emma. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I was just so upset and so hurt that you had forgotten about me so

quickly and had a child with someone so shortly after we were separated. I knew it wasn't your fault, because you didn't even remember me, but I was an idiot.

I'm sorry," Regina told her earnestly. "It's okay, Regina. I forgive you. Even I had trouble realizing Aria was both of ours, so I don't blame you for jumping to the

wrong conclusion," Emma replied. "Thank you," Regina replied, relieved that Emma was so understanding. "Can..can I hold her?" Regina asked timidly as she

slowly walked towards Emma. "Of course you can," Emma smiled as she stood up in front of Regina. She carefully handed Aria over to her. Regina took their

daughter into her arms slowly and just stared at her in shock and wonder. "She looks like you," Emma told her as Regina stared in awe at the sleeping infant

cradled in her arms. Regina smiled. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. "She's beautiful," Regina said, with tears her eyes. "Yes she is, just like her

mothers," Emma stated. Regina let out a soft chuckle. "Where did you get the name Aria from?" Regina asked, curious. "I didn't actually. Henry did. He's been

so helpful and such an amazing big brother. You raised him well Regina," Emma told her. With those words, Regina couldn't hold back her emotions anymore and

started sobbing. Emma leaned forward and took Aria out of Regina's arms, and placed her in the nearby crib. She then walked back over to Regina and engulfed

her in a hug. "Hey. It's okay. I know it's a lot to take in, but it's okay. And I do forgive you," she told her as she rubbed soothing circles over Regina's back. After

she finally calmed down, she looked up at Emma. "I'm sorry I was such an idiot, and that you've been doing this all on your own. But if you'll let me, I'd like to

help and be there for Aria," Regina told Emma as they looked into each other's eyes. "Of course. You don't even need to ask Regina," Emma replied with a

smiled back. She and Emma were only an inch apart. She leaned forward and kissed Emma's lips.

_~xoxo~_

Emma returned the kiss eagerly. She pulled Regina towards her and put her hands on Regina's hips. Regina groaned at the contact. Finally, they pulled apart,

panting. Emma hummed contently and rested her forehead against Regina's. "I missed you Regina," Emma admitted. "I missed you too Emma," Regina told

her. Emma pulled away and looked Regina in the eyes. "I'm sorry things got so fucked up when we came back from Neverland. Everything happened so fast, and

we never got the chance to talk about what had happened between us before Henry and I had to leave," Emma said. "And then the next thing I know, Henry

and I are living in New York with a new life and no memories of you or Storybrooke, and then suddenly I was pregnant. It scared the shit out of me, because I

couldn't remember having had sex, and at first I thought I was raped, but the doctor at the hospital examined me and determined that I wasn't thankfully. I

guess the curse then filled in the blanks, because after that I remembered getting drunk at a bar one night around the time I got pregnant, but I couldn't

remember any specific details. Now I know why. But I decided to keep the baby anyway, and Henry was so excited when he learned he was going to be a big

brother. I was terrified of having a baby again, but Henry was there for me through it all, we were both so happy when Aria was born. Everything was great until

Hook showed up and returned our memories. And as soon as he did, I realized the truth. That Aria was both of ours. I knew we had to come back, not only to

save my parents and the rest of the town, but more importantly to see you and tell you the truth," Emma explained. "I thought I'd tell you as soon as I saw

you, but you wouldn't talk to me. I must admit I was hurt, but I understand now why you reacted that way. But you're here now, and that's all that matters. I

don't know what this is between us, or what's going to happen next, but I do know that I want you to be a part of Aria's life," Emma told her. "I'm sorry Emma.

I'm sorry you went through all that, and I'm sorry you've been having to do this on your own. But I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere," Regina promised.

Emma smiled and put her hand on Regina's cheek, and leaned in for another kiss.

_~xoxo~_

Regina kissed her back, running her hands through Emma's long blonde hair. Emma led them over to the bed, and brought Regina down on top of her. "What

about Henry? Doesn't he sleep up here too?" Regina asked as she pulled away from their kiss. "No, he's been sleeping on the couch downstairs because he hates

being woken up by Aria every two to three hours at night. Poor kid. I feel bad there's not another bed for him to sleep in, but the only other place to stay in

town is Granny's, and I don't want to be spending that kind of money," Emma confessed. "What if the three of you move into the mansion with me? Henry can

have his old room back, and we can turn one of the guestrooms into a nursery for Aria," Regina offered. "Really?" Emma asked her in surprise. Regina nodded

her head. "Thanks Regina. I think that's a great idea, and Henry would love that," Emma said gratefully. "Plus that way you can be around to help me with Aria.

At only three months old, I don't want to have pass her back and forth like a hot potato," Emma joked. Regina chuckled. "No, I don't think that would be wise,"

Regina replied as she gave Emma another kiss.

_~xoxo~_

Regina then sat up and slowly started to take her clothes off. Emma gulped nervously at seeing Regina's bare skin. As Regina finished taking her shirt off,

suddenly Emma let out a frustrated groan, now thoroughly aroused. "Damnit Regina, I haven't had sex in a year, so stop teasing and hurry the hell up!" Emma

demanded. Regina let out a soft chuckle, and with a wave of her hands, they were both naked. She then waved her hands again, putting a silencing spell on the

room. Regina looked down at Emma with lust filled eyes. She laid down on top of her and started kissing her. Regina took her hand and cupped one of Emma's

breasts, pinching the nipple with her fingers. Emma moaned into her mouth. Regina then pulled away from Emma's mouth, and kissed Emma's breast, teasing

the nipple with her teeth. She then kissed Emma's chest, then started peppering her body with kisses, traveling all the way down until she reached Emma's

dripping hot center. Emma opened her legs to allow Regina access. She let out a breath against Emma's core, causing her to moan in arousal. Regina smirked

and placed a kiss on Emma's entrance. She then stuck her tongue inside Emma, licking up the moisture. She then pulled her tongue out and sucked on Emma's

clit, causing the blonde above her to moan in ecstasy. Regina then stuck two of her fingers inside Emma, causing her to jerk at the intrusion. Regina started

pumping her fingers in and out of the blonde's core, while simultaneously sucking and biting her clit. After a few minutes, Regina felt Emma's walls tighten

around her fingers, and she suddenly came with a stifled cry, trying not to make too much noise to keep Aria from waking up. Regina grinned and lapped up

Emma's juices. She then moved back up along Emma's body, until she reached Emma's face, and started kissing her. Emma could taste herself in Regina's

mouth.

_~xoxo~_

Emma grabbed Regina's shoulders and flipped them over, so that she was now lying on top of her. Emma leaned down and gave Regina a slow, deep kiss,

tangling her fingers in Regina's hair. She then took her hand and reached down until she reached Regina's throbbing core. Emma teased her opening with her

fingers, causing Regina to groan with arousal. She slowly entered three fingers inside Regina, pumping in and out slowly. Emma took her thumb and rubbed

circles on Regina's clit, causing the brunette to let out a loud moan. Emma continued kissing her, and massaging her with her fingers. Emma then took her

other hand and grabbed one of Regina's breasts, and rubbed Regina's nipple. Emma started pumping her fingers more furiously in and out of Regina's cunt,

rubbing her clit with her thumb, until she felt Regina's walls tighten and suddenly Regina tensed, allowing her orgasm to wash over her. She buried her head in

the pillow to stifle her cries. After she came back down, Emma finally removed her fingers from Regina's core, and licked the juices now coating her hand. She

then leaned forward and kissed Regina. After a few more minutes of heated kissing, they pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. Emma rolled off of

Regina, and laid down beside her on the bed, cuddling into her. Regina turned onto her side so she could look at Emma. She smiled at her, and Emma smiled

back. "I could get used to this," Regina told her, her voice husky from sex. Emma laughed. " So could I," she told her, as she leaned in for another kiss.

_~xoxo~_

After ending the kiss, Regina looked over Emma's naked body in appreciation. She noticed the stretch marks on Emma's stomach and hips from her recent

pregnancy, and started tracing them with her fingers. "Did it hurt?" Regina asked as she looked in Emma's eyes. "No, it wasn't too bad. At the beginning, the

contractions were horrible, but once I was far enough along, I got an epidural, which helped with the pain a lot. I was nervous about getting one, because with

Henry I refused, but I remembered how much it hurt, and I didn't want to go through that again. After that it was fairly easy. The worst part was the waiting. I

was in labor for eight hours before they gave me the epidural and then another two hours before it was time to push. It wasn't as bad as when I had Henry

though. With him I was in labor for twenty four hours, without any medication. In a prison hospital. That was brutal," Emma told her. "I'm sorry I couldn't be

there for you Emma," Regina said with tears in her eyes. She hated that she wasn't there to support Emma and didn't get to see the birth of their daughter. She

started crying. "I know. I wish you could've been there too, but it's not your fault you were trapped back in the Enchanted Forest," Emma said soothingly. "But

one of the nurses recorded it, so if you want I can show you the dvd," Emma told her. Regina nodded, and cuddled up closer into Emma. Emma put her arms

around Regina. Emma let out a shiver, now cold from the sweat drying on her skin. Regina had since stopped crying, and with a wave of her hand, they were

underneath the covers, which had fallen to the floor during their previous love making. They snuggled into each other and fell asleep.

_~xoxo~_

A couple of hours later, they awoke still in each other's arms, awoken by Aria's cries. Emma groaned and got up, walked over to the crib, picked Aria up, and sat

back down on the bed with her. She was still naked, so she held Aria up to her breast, and immediately the baby latched on and started nursing. Regina watched

as Emma nursed their daughter, her chest filled with warmth at the sight. As Emma finished breastfeeding Aria, her eyelids drooped in exhaustion. "Give her to

me and go back to sleep dear," Regina told Emma, holding her arms out for Aria. Emma, too tired to reply, grunted and handed Aria over, and laid back down and

fell back asleep. Regina looked at the baby in her arms with joy. Not wanting to move, she conjured a small towel, and held Aria over her shoulder and burped

her. After burping her, Regina then changed Aria's diaper, and was once again holding her in her arms. Emma was already fast asleep on the other side of the

bed. Regina looked at their baby with tears in her eyes. "Hello Aria. I'm your mommy," she told the infant. The baby looked at her with big brown eyes, an exact

copy of her mother's. Regina then started rocking her, and began quietly humming. After a little while, Aria's eyes closed and she fell asleep in Regina's arms.

Regina didn't want to put her down, so she laid down on her side, still clutching the sleeping baby in her arms. She then shortly fell asleep with a smile on her

face.

_~xoxo~_

Emma awoke to the sun hitting her face from the window. Sometime during the night, Emma had moved near Regina, and was lying next to her with her

arm over Regina. Emma looked down and smiled, seeing Regina holding their daughter. She glanced over at the clock on the nightstand and saw the time. 7:30

AM, the clock read. Emma sighed and knew she should wake Regina up, before they were discovered in bed together. She could already hear her parents moving

around downstairs. Emma sat up and leaned over Regina, kissing her to wake her up. Regina slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning," Emma told her. "Good

morning," Regina replied with a smile. She then looked at the sleeping Aria in her arms, and put her down on the bed and sat up. She then brought Emma in for

another kiss. Before things could get too heated, she pulled away, much to Emma's disappointment, and got out of the bed. "You should get dressed too dear,"

Regina told her as she picked her clothes up off the floor and started to get dressed. Emma stared at Regina's ass as she put her pants on, appreciating the view.

Regina smirked, catching her. Emma blushed in embarassment. She let out a loud groan, and reluctantly got up out of bed and put her clothes from last night

back on. Once they were both dressed, Regina tugged on Emma's shirt, and brought her close to her so she could kiss her. " Now I'm going to go home and

shower and change and get something to eat. I'll drive back over in two hours to help you and Henry move," Regina told her. "Okay," Emma replied. " I'll start

packing our stuff up." Regina gave her another kiss, then waved her hands and ended the silencing spell she had placed on the room the night before. She then

walked over to the bed, and gave Aria a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you soon," she told Emma and Aria, as she waved her hands and disappeared in a puff of

purple smoke.

_~xoxo~_

Emma moved Aria into her crib, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. When she went downstairs, her parents were in the kitchen making pancakes, and Henry

was sitting at the breakfast bar, drinking orange juice. " Good morning," Emma announced as she came down the stairs. "Good morning Emma," Snow said

cheerfully. Henry smiled at her. "Hey Ma," he said. "Hey kid," she replied. Emma sat down next to him at the counter. "Good morning Emma," David told her.

"Morning Dad," Emma replied. "So how was your night?" Snow asked, with a knowing look in her eye. Emma blushed. "It was fine," she said embarrassed. "Um,

so Regina stopped by last night. We finally got the chance to talk and she told me you told her about Aria," Emma admitted. "That's great honey," Snow told her

daughter, with a guilty look on her face. "Yeah, she was excited to meet Aria. But why did you tell her about Aria before I did? You promised you wouldn't say

anything!" Emma said, annoyed at her mother. "I'm sorry Emma, we were talking last night, and she was really upset, and it just sort of came out!" Snow

explained in a rush, worried that Emma was mad at her. Emma sighed. "It's okay. I'm not mad. I was just hoping I'd get the chance to tell her myself, but

whatever. It worked out alright in the end. But you know with all of us living here, and you guys expecting a baby soon, it's a little cramped in here. Regina

wants us to move into the mansion with her," Emma said timidly. David and Snow looked at each other. "Cool!" Henry exclaimed, excited about moving back

into his previous home. "If that's what you want honey. We know there's not a lot of space here, so we understand. But we're gonna miss you," Snow told her

with tears in her eyes. Being pregnant made her overly emotional. Emma walked over and gave her mom a hug. "I'm gonna miss you guys too, but it's not like

we're never gonna see each other. I'm just moving a couple streets down," Emma told her reassuringly. " I know. But it was nice having us all under one roof,"

Snow told her. "It was nice, but like you said, there's just not enough room for all of us now. And just because we're moving out doesn't mean things will

change. I'm still your daughter, and you're both still Henry and Aria's grandparents," Emma told her mother. "Maybe once my little brother or sister is born, we

can have playdates with our babies," Emma suggested. Snow chuckled. "It'll be fine, you'll see," Emma reassured her. She pulled out of her Snow's embrace and

gave her a kiss on the head. She then sat back down at the counter next to Henry. "Now are those pancakes almost done? Because I'm starving!" Emma

exclaimed. They all laughed, as David got out plates for everyone. After they all had breakfast together, Emma told Henry to pack up and that Regina was coming

over in an hour to help them move. She went back upstairs, and after feeding and changing Aria, she got showered and got dressed, and started packing up her

and Aria's things. At exactly 9:30, just as Emma was packing the last of her belongings away, there was a knock on the door to the apartment.

_~xoxo~_

She heard Henry open the door and greet his mother. Emma picked Aria and said to her "Looks like mommy's here Aria. Why don't we go say hi?" Aria gurgled

at her, and Emma laughed, taking that as a yes. She walked downstairs, and saw Regina hugging Henry. Regina saw her walking towards her holding Aria and

she smiled. "All ready dear?" Regina asked her. "Yep. Everything's all packed up," Emma told her as she walked over to her. "Henry, why don't you go start

loading our things into our cars?" Emma said to Henry. " Okay," he said and started picking up his boxes off the floor. "Dad, would you help?" Emma asked

David, who was standing in the kitchen with Mary Margaret. He nodded, and went upstairs to start carrying things down. Emma gave Henry her keys as he

walked outside with a couple of boxes. "Mind if I borrow your keys?" Emma asked Regina. "Only if I get to hold our daughter," Regina replied. Emma handed Aria

over to Regina, who then gave Emma her keys so they could put boxes in there. Emma went and picked up a couple of Henry's boxes, and gave her a quick kiss

as she walked outside carrying them to the car. Regina sat down on the couch, snuggling with Aria. After every last box and suitcase had been packed into

Emma and Regina's cars, it was finally time to go. Emma and Henry hugged her parents goodbye. Snow was crying. Regina let her hold Aria to say goodbye, and

with a final hug, and promises that they would see each other soon, they left. Emma left with Aria in her car, while Regina drove Henry in her car.

_~xoxo~_

Emma and Henry were tired from carrying everything into their cars, so when they pulled into the driveway on Mifflin Street, Regina used her magic to send all

their belongings inside. Henry ran into the house, excited to be moving back in permanently. Emma took Aria's carrier out of her car and followed Regina into the

mansion. "I have something to show you," Regina told her. "Follow me," she instructed. Emma followed her upstairs, curious as to what Regina wanted to show

her. Regina led her into one of the guestrooms, which had been magically transformed into a nursery for Aria. Emma placed Aria, who was still in her carrier

sound asleep, down on the floor. "I did it this morning," Regina explained. "What do you think?" she asked Emma. Emma was speechless. The nursery was

decorated in white and lavender, with striped walls, a bookshelf stood on one side of the room, full of baby books and toys, and across from that there was a

beautiful white crib, with Aria's name painted on the wall above it. And in the corner, there was a rocking chair, and next to the crib was a dresser full of baby

clothes and a changing table. "Wow. It's beautiful Regina. I love it," Emma told her. Regina smiled, glad that Emma liked it. Emma pulled Regina in for a kiss,

showing her her gratitude. "Why don't we put Aria in her new crib, and you can start to unpack," Regina suggested. Emma agreed, and took Aria out of her

carrier, and placed her in the crib. "Welcome home Aria," she said as placed a kiss on the baby's head, and left with Regina to go unpack.

_~xoxo~_

They spent most of the rest of the day unpacking, only taking a break for lunch. Regina had made them all sandwiches, and they sat down in the dining room

and ate their first meal together as a family. Several hours later, they were all unpacked and had decided to order pizza for dinner. Henry then wanted to watch a

movie, so they all sat on the couch together and watched Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone, which Henry had picked out. By the time the movie ended,

Henry was sound asleep on the couch, and Emma had to carry him up to bed. Aria was already asleep in her new room, so Emma and Regina finally had

some time to themselves. They then spent several hours christening their new room, before they fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Thank you for the continued support!I appreciate it!I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Regina and Emma had been living together for a week now. Things were good. Regina loved having Henry back full time, and she was enjoying being a mother

to Aria. They were finally all together, as a family, and they couldn't be happier. But they still had Zelena to worry about.

_~xoxo~_

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Emma was with her parents at their apartment, helping them get ready for the arrival of their baby. Emma and her father

were sitting on the floor, trying to figure out how to put a crib together. Aria was asleep in carrier in the corner. "I've seen enemy battle plans that were easier to

decode than this," David complained as he read over the crib's instructions. "Let me see," Emma said. David handed the paper over to her, and she carefully

examined it. "Alright, it says take screws E with washers D through bar C, using wrench F, which … is not provided," Emma said annoyed as she read through

the instructions. "Shouldn't we just call Marco? He's really good at this sort of thing," Mary Margaret said from her chair nearby. "No!" both Emma and David

shouted at the same time. "No, we're fine," David said. They were determined to do it themselves. When Emma had gotten Aria's crib, she had paid extra to

have it put together, so Emma was determined to do this one herself. "Should we even be doing this? Ever since the showdown between Regina and the Wicked

Witch, we haven't seen Zelena or Gold at all. Shouldn't we be focused on her next move?" Snow asked. "We are. We just can't stop living," Emma replied. "The

crib is a statement. We're not gonna lose another baby," David promised his wife. Just then, the door to the apartment opened and Regina walked in.

_~xoxo~_

"And thanks to me, you won't," Regina said as she walked inside. "I'm finished," she stated as she put the spell book she was carrying inside a box on the table.

"So, did it work? Were you able to put up a new protection spell?" David asked as he stood up. "One that can't be undone by blood magic. The same one I put on

my house. Which means that Zelena won't be able to put her hands on that baby," Regina explained as she took her gloves off and sat down. "Any idea why she

would want to?" Snow asked. "The number of spells involving baby parts would surprise you. That greeny's clearly one twisted witch. Maybe she needs the baby

for her time travel spell. Who knows. But as long as we're in here, we're safe," Regina explained. "That's useless. I think we need to stop playing defense and

bring the fight to her," Emma said. "Did you not see how I barely outwitted her the other day? She has magic, powerful magic," Regina replied. "I have magic

too, you've seen me use it. I just can't always control it. But if you taught me..." Emma told her as she trailed off, waiting for Regina's reply.. "Now why does this

seem so familiar?" Regina asked sarcastically. "I'm ready this time," Emma declared. Regina laughed. "Okay dear. But if we do this, we do this my way. This isn't

drinking stale coffee at a stakeout, or whatever it was you did as a bailbonds person. This is going to involve hard work. This is a way of life, you have to fully

commit to it," Regina said as she put her hand on the box containing the spell book and looked Emma in the eyes.. "I'm ready," Emma promised. "Meet me at

my vault in one hour," Regina told her, as she picked up her box and left.

_~xoxo~_

Emma's parents looked at her in concern. "Hey, no complaining, I'm doing this, and yes, I'll be careful," Emma told them as she stood up. "We know," Mary

Margaret reassured her daughter. "Don't worry, we'll watch Aria and Henry for you once he gets back from the store," David told her. "Actually, I'm not sure

that's the best idea," Emma said hesitatingly. "What? What is it?" Snow asked in confusion. "Well, you guys look tired. You need to rest," Emma said nervously.

"I'm pregnant, I'm not sick with the flu," Snow said. "Yeah, I know, it's just, umm… well it's cradle cap. Last time you guys had him, you overwhelmed him with

baby facts. He's twelve, he doesn't want to talk about pregnancy facts, it's not fun," Emma said in a rush as she shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, we're fun," Snow

said, offended. "Well, I'm just saying, maybe Henry disagrees," Emma told her parents. "No," Snow said disbelievingly. "He'll get there. He loves you guys, but

this has been a big adjustment for him to suddenly be back here with his memories again. Two weeks ago, he was Henry Swan from New York, who only

thought fairytales were in storybooks. Now he's Henry Mills again, but with two sets of memories in his head. And you really grossed him out with all your baby

facts last time. He just needs time, that's all," Emma explained. "Well if we're not fun, then who is?" David asked. Emma shrugged. "Well the only other person

I'd have watch him is Ruby, but she's working today. I guess that only leaves you. But if you watch him, you have to promise not to start talking about baby

stuff again. Why don't you take him for a walk, or even to get hot chocolate at Granny's. And keep the conversation on something age appropriate, like how

he's adjusting to being back in Storybrooke," Emma suggested. "Fine, we will. No baby talk, we promise," Snow said, as David nodded in agreement. Emma

sighed, hoping they kept their word and didn't traumatize Henry. Even when she was pregnant with Aria, she knew better than to discuss the pregnancy with

Henry. Sure, he was excited to become a big brother, but he didn't want or need to know the gory details. About twenty minutes later, Henry came back to the

apartment after going to Sneezy's store to buy the latest edition of his favorite comic book. Emma told him he was staying with his grandparents, even though

he wasn't too happy about it. She gave her parents and children a hug and kiss goodbye, and left to go meet Regina for their magic lesson.

_~xoxo~_

"Don't touch anything," Regina told Emma as they walked down the stairs into her vault. "How am I supposed to learn magic if I can't touch anything?" Emma

asked her. "The same way I did with Rumple," Regina explained as she walked over to a chest on the floor. "We're going to create a solid foundation first, then

build your skills from the ground up," Regina told her, as she turned around to look at Emma. Emma hadn't listened to Regina and was examining some type of

animal claw. "I said, don't touch," Regina reprimanded her in annoyance, as she plucked the animal's claw out of Emma's hands. "There are very dangerous

magical objects in here, ones that could hurt you just by touching them. So be careful, and don't touch anything," Regina cautioned. "So, while we're here,

who's looking after Henry and Aria? Your parents?" Regina asked as she started looking through the chest. "Yes, they are. I was actually going to leave Henry

with Ruby, but she's working. Last time my parents watched him, they grossed him out with baby facts," Emma explained. Regina laughed. "Yes, that is

something your parents would do," Regina said. "I think Henry would've preferred staying with Hook, because he thinks pirates are cool, but just because he

brought me back to Storybrooke doesn't mean I trust him," Emma told her. "Good. I don't trust him either. And of course he brought **you** back," Regina said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked defensively. " Seriously? You're going to pretend everyone doesn't see the yearning looks and doey eyes?"

Regina asked jealously. "Are you jealous? Just because Hook may have a crush on me, doesn't mean I have one on him. The only person I yearn for is you,"

Emma reassured her girlfriend. "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about," Emma told her as she walked over to Regina, pulled into her arms and gave her a

kiss. Regina sighed. "I don't doubt your feelings for me Emma. It's not you I'm worried about, it's him. We both know Hook is the type of person who takes what

he wants," Regina said, concern for Emma pouring out in her words. "Well good thing you're teaching me magic then. If he comes anywhere near me again, I'll

poof his balls off," Emma promised. "If he so much as looks at you the wrong way, I'll do far worse than that to him!" Regina said angrily, as her eyes flashed

purple. Emma laughed. "I know you would. And I'd do the same for you," Emma replied as she gave Regina another another kiss. Regina hummed contentedly,

smiling. "We really should get back to our lesson," Regina told Emma. She then pulled away from Emma, and continued searching the chest for her spellbook.

_~xoxo~_

"Let's start with runes for incantations," Regina told Emma as she pulled out the spellbook and showed it to Emma. "Are you kidding me right now? What

language is this? Spanish?" Emma asked in confusion as she looked at the spellbook. "We're not making tapas, we're making magic. It's Elvish," Regina

explained. "Well, half Elvish." "I'm never going to get this," Emma complained. "Is this how Rumple taught you? Just think about your training, what other

methods did he use?" Emma asked. "Rumple was a bully. He didn't suffer fools, and he certainly didn't coddle his students. And if he tried to teach you how to

swim and you couldn't learn, you drowned," Regina said, as she threw the spellbook back into the chest. "Drown?" Emma asked in confusion. "That's it," Regina

said in realization. "That's what?" Emma asked. Regina didn't reply, she just waved her hands, and suddenly they were surrounded by purple smoke. Emma

cried out in surprise. She was standing on a small, swaying bridge over a deep ravine with a river below them, and Regina was standing on the edge of the cliff in

front of Emma. "What the hell are you doing?" Emma asked, scared. "Teaching you how to swim," Regina replied. Emma looked around, realizing how high up

they were. "Are you out of your mind? This isn't funny Regina!" Emma yelled at her. "Every time you've exhibited your power, it's been spurred by your

instincts. So today, we're going to push those instincts until you master them," Regina told her. "A little reading doesn't sound so bad right now," Emma replied.

"You can stop me," Regina told her. "Stop you from what?" Emma asked. "This," Regina said, and she waved her hand. All of a sudden, the wooden boards on

the bridge starting fly off. "What the hell are you doing?" Emma shouted in fear. "Making the bridge collapse. You can either stop it, or die," Regina told her.

Emma just stared at her in fear. Suddenly, the board she was standing on fell down into the waiting river below, and Emma screamed as she starting falling. She

held onto the ropes with all her strength. "Regina, enough! Stop this!" Emma yelled at Regina. "No, you stop it! No more hand holding! You have to do this.

Reach inside your gut. You know you can do this. It's inside you Emma. Save the bridge. Save yourself!" Regina commanded. Suddenly, the rope Emma was

holding onto snapped, and she went plummeting towards the river below, screaming. Regina looked on in fear, worried that she had gone to far. But before she

react, Emma appeared, floating up towards Regina on a makeshift platform from the remnants of the bridge. Regina let out a sigh of relief. "Did…did I just do

that?" Emma asked Regina, stunned as she levitated towards her. "Yes. When all I wanted was for you to retie the rope," Regina said. By now Emma was

standing right next to her, and the makeshift platform was still floating in the air in front of them. "Like you said, instinct," Emma said as she looked at the

platform in awe. "Why are you pissed? I did it," Emma asked. "Why does it matter how?" "You think I'm pissed because you didn't listen to me? I'm mad

because, look at all this potential inside of you, and you've been wasting it," Regina explained. Emma rolled her eyes."I can't believe you did that! I almost died!"

Emma exclaimed. "Relax dear, you were never in any danger. You just needed to think you were, so you could tap into your magic. I was just about to poof you

back up here, but you came back up on your own before I got the chance. I hope you know I'd never hurt you," Regina told Emma, as she put her hand on

Emma's arm. "I know, but it scared the shit out of me. For a second there, I thought I was going to die!" Emma admitted. "I'm sorry I scared you. Please

forgive me?" Regina asked. Emma sighed. "Of course I forgive you. You'll just have to make it up to me tonight," Emma replied seductively. Regina smiled and

leaned towards Emma, pulling her in for a kiss. "That depends on how well you do for the rest of our lessons today," Regina teased. "There's more?" Emma

groaned. "Yes, there's more. If you do well, I'll make it worth your while tonight," Regina told her. "Is that a promise?" Emma asked her. "It certainly is dear,"

Regina said huskily as she poofed them back into her vault.

_~xoxo~_

A couple of hours later, after more magic lessons, Emma and Regina were back at Snow and David's apartment. Emma had quickly gotten the hang of her

magic, and had made great progress. When they got back to the apartment, it was empty, so they decided to sit and have a cup of tea while they waited for

Snow and David to return with Henry and Aria. Just as Emma had served her and Regina their tea, there was a knock on the door. Emma went over and opened

the door, surprised to see Hook on the other side. "Hook," she said in surprise. "Swan," he replied. "I didn't expect to see you here," he said. "What do you

mean? This is where my parents live. What are you doing here?" Emma asked. "Is everything all right?" "Everything's fine, I just wanted to tell you parents

something. I was enlisted by them to help Ariel find her lost prince," he told her as he followed Emma inside the apartment. "Really? That fish is in

Storybrooke?" Regina asked rhetorically. "She was, yes. And we found a clue in Gold's shop, which led us to discover that Eric had been shipwrecked on

Hangman's Island, just off coast of the Enchanted Forest," Hook explained. "The curse must not have reached that far," Emma said. "Ariel's on her way there

now, she wanted me to say goodbye to Mary Margaret for her," Hook said. "Well with how fast mermaids swim, she's probably already there," Regina told them.

"In fact, let's find out," Regina said as she stood up and walked across the room. "I thought you couldn't use mirror magic to look between worlds?" Emma

asked as she followed Regina over to the mirror. "I can't. But after seeing the raw power you possess, I think maybe you can," Regina told Emma as she came

and stood beside her in front of the mirror. " There's no need, I'm sure she's fine. Anyway, it's bad form to spy on such a private affair," Hook warned them, not

wanting them to check in on Ariel. Emma ignored him. "How do I do it?" Emma asked Regina. "Well, you focus, you let emotions awaken your power, and now

you have to look inward," Regina instructed. Emma closed her eyes and concentrated, focusing all her energy on the mirror. Regina smiled, impressed, as the

mirror glowed, and the image of Ariel and Eric embracing appeared in the mirror. Emma opened her eyes, and looked at the scene before them, surprised with

herself. "You did this? You brought them together?" Emma asked Hook skeptically. " No, it was all Ariel," Hook replied. Before Emma could reply, the door to the

apartment opened and Henry's laugh could be heard as he walked in with David and Mary Margaret, who was carrying Aria.

_~xoxo~_

"Where have you guys been?" Emma asked Henry as he walked into the apartment. Snow handed Aria over to Emma, and sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Only having the best day ever!" Henry exclaimed in excitement. "Grandpa let me drive his truck!" "You did what?!" Regina asked angrily. "Are you insane! He's

only twelve!" Regina yelled at David. "Don't be mad,it was awesome!" Henry said enthusiastically. " Although as mayor, you may need to throw some money

into road repair," David said. Henry quietly chuckled. "Excuse me?" Regina asked, concerned. "Nothing," David replied. "This is a terrible mistake," Regina told

him as she followed them into the kitchen. "She's right, someone could've seriously been hurt," Emma said. "Only if you're a mailbox," Snow said. "It was so

much fun!" Henry exclaimed. "What can I say, I've got a carefree, fun side," David told them. Emma gave her dad an amused look. "Killian, where's our friend?"

Snow asked Hook. "It turns out her missing prince was back home after all. She's with him now," Hook told her. "It's true, we just checked in on them using

magic," Emma told her mother. "She sends her regards, she was too excited to wait," Hook said. "A happy ending. Well maybe our luck's about to change!

Dinner at Granny's?" Snow asked everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Can I drive?" Henry asked. "No!" everyone shouted simultaneously. "Well, I guess

I'll leave you guys to it," Hook said as he headed for the door. Emma just nodded at him as he left, and turned back to face her family.

_~xoxo~_

After Emma fed and changed Aria, they all walked over to Granny's and had a nice family dinner. And later that night, after putting Aria and Henry to bed, Regina

and Emma retired to their room for the night, where Regina kept her promise and rewarded Emma for her earlier magic lessons. They fell asleep in each other's

arms several hours later, thoroughly spent.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I took such a long break you guys. I had some family stuff to deal with, and then with all the shit going on with the show and in the fandom, I just didn't feel like writing. But I'm back now and I promise not to make you wait so long next time!I only have a couple more chapters left, but after I finish this story I'm going to start a new one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon, and the Swan-Mills family had decided to have lunch together at Granny's. When they got there, Robin Hood was there sitting at

the counter, getting drunk off his ass. He wasn't hurting anyone, just being obnoxious, and today was Emma's day off, so she decided to let it go. If she had to,

she could always call her father to come deal with the ugly moron.

_~xoxo~_

They all sat down at a booth in the back and ordered their meals. Emma and Henry got burgers and milkshakes, while Regina got a salad. "We really need to do

something about your eating habits Ms. Swan. They're rubbing off on our son. I hope our daughter doesn't take after you too," Regina complained sarcastically.

"Well excuse me for being hungry. Not all of us can get by on a salad. But if it makes you feel better, you can make us something healthy for dinner tonight,"

Emma replied. Henry groaned in disagreement. "Your mom's right kid. We shouldn't eat junk all the time, we need to balance it out with healthy crap too, even

if we don't like it," Emma told him. Henry just glared at her while he continued eating his burger. Regina chuckled. "I never thought I'd see you agree to eat

healthy food over that junk you love so much," she told her girlfriend. Emma grinned at her. "Hey, I said we would need to learn to balance it out, I never said I

was going to give up eating the "crap" I love," Emma said as she made air quotes emphasizing the word crap. "I'm trying to be a more responsible parent." "Well

it looks like I'm finally starting to rub off on you dear," Regina teased. Emma stuck out her tongue and continued eating her burger. Regina smiled and shook her

head, and went back to eating her salad.

_~xoxo~_

An hour later, they had finished their meal and had gotten up to leave. By now, Robin Hood was thoroughly trashed. Emma rolled her eyes at him as she walked

by him to the door. Regina was the last to leave the booth, and as she walked by Robin Hood pushing Aria in her stroller, the bastard stumbled off the stool

he was sitting on and had the nerve to grab Regina's ass. Regina spun around and slapped him hard across his face, but he didn't back down and proceeded to

grab at her breast. Before Regina could conjure a fireball at him, Emma came barreling forward and pulled him off Regina, and punched him in the face, causing

him to fall to the floor.

_~xoxo~_

"Are you okay?" Emma asked Regina, pulling her into her arms and checking to make sure she was unharmed. "I'm fine, just a little shaken up. You're lucky

you punched him when you did, because I was about to throw a fireball at his face," Regina told her angrily. "Believe me, I almost strangled the bastard myself,

but then I remembered he has a son and I didn't want to make the poor kid an orphan," Emma said. "He'll probably be out for a little while, I punched him

pretty hard. I'll call my dad and have him bring the asshole to the station." Regina nodded in agreement, and they left Granny's, leaving Robin Hood lying on the

floor.

_~xoxo~_

The next day was a nice day out, and Emma decided to take Aria for a walk in the nearby town park. Regina had to go to the station to fill out some paperwork

on Robin's assault from the previous day, so Emma decided to walk by herself. Emma walked Aria along the path next to the lake, stopping to feed the ducks at

waters edge. Just as Emma and Aria reached the wooded section of the path, Rumplestiltskin suddenly appeared in front of her in a puff of red smoke. "What are

you doing here?" she asked him, as she stepped in front of Aria's stroller. " I was sent here by Zelena. She wants Regina's heart," Rumple explained. "Well in

case you haven't noticed, Regina isn't here," Emma told him. "I know she's not here. That's why I waited to get you alone dearie. Regina is too smart for us to

go after her head on, which is why I'm here. I'm really sorry to have to do this, we are family after all, but I have no choice," he said. "What do you mean?"

Emma asked him. "I mean Ms. Swan, that if you want something from someone that they're unwilling to part with, then you need to take something of theirs

in exchange," Rumple replied. Suddenly, he motioned with his hand, and Aria appeared in his arms in a puff of red smoke. Emma cried out in anger. "Let her go

you bastard!" she yelled at him. "Gladly Ms. Swan. I'll return her to you in exchange for Regina's heart. Tell her to meet me at the docks in one hour with her

heart, or I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill little Aria here," he told Emma. Emma charged at him in anger, but before she could reach him, he disappeared,

carrying Aria with him. Emma cried out in anguish. "You'll pay for this you bastard!" she yelled after him.

_~xoxo~_

Emma was furious, but she closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down. She concentrated on Regina, and in a poof of white smoke, she appeared in front of

her surprised girlfriend and father at the sheriff's station. "Thank god that worked, I didn't know if I could do it," Emma said in relief. "Emma, what are you

doing here? What's wrong?" Regina asked in concern. She could tell something was wrong. "Regina, Gold took Aria! He said he would give her back in exchange

for your heart!" Emma explained in a rush. Regina's face turned white. "What do you mean? Tell me what happened!" Regina ordered frantically. Emma quickly

explained how Gold had appeared and kidnapped Aria, and delivered his ultimatum right before he disappeared. "That bastard! I'll kill him!" Regina exclaimed

angrily as her eyes glowed purple and sparks shot out of her hands. "Woah babe, calm down. I want to kill him too, but save your magic for him," Emma

cautioned as she ran her hands down Regina's arms trying to calm her. Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting Emma's touch soothe her. She

relaxed and the sparks coming from her hands disappeared. She opened her eyes, which were now back to their normal chocolate color. "You're right, I'm sorry.

Thanks for helping me calm down," she told Emma. "You're welcome. Now we need to come up with a plan. Any ideas?" Emma asked Regina and David. Her

father just shrugged and shook his head. "I got nothing, sorry," he told her. "What do you think Regina?" Emma asked her. "I think that we have no choice. I'm

going to have give him my heart," she replied. "What?! No way Regina! You can't be serious! There's got to be another way!" Emma exclaimed. "There isn't.

You know how powerful he is. And I will not risk our daughter's safety!" Regina said. "I'll be fine. Zelena needs my heart for her spell, so obviously they can't kill

me. There's no other choice. We'll let him have my heart in exchange for our daughter's safety, and once Aria's safe, we can try to get my heart back," she told

Emma. "You can't just give him your fucking heart Regina! There must be another way!" Emma pleaded. "I wish there was, but there isn't. I will do anything to

keep our family safe, and if that includes giving my heart to that bastard, then I will. As much as the thought of him possessing my heart disgusts me, there is

no other choice. I have to do it in order to save Aria," Regina explained. Emma hung her head in defeat, knowing that Regina was right. "Fine, I don't like the

idea of you giving up your heart, but like you said, there is no other choice. We will save our daughter, and then get you your heart back," Emma vowed. "I

know we will Emma," Regina said as she leaned forward and squeezed Emma's hand. "Now do you want to do it or should I?" Regina asked as she gestured at

her chest. "Maybe you should do it. I've never taken a heart before, and I'd hate to accidentally kill you," Emma said warily. "Alright, but you should probably

learn how at some point. It could come in handy," Regina told her. Emma didn't say anything, just watched as Regina plunged her hand into her own chest and

pulled out her pulsing heart. Regina grimaced, immediately feeling it's absence. "Are you okay?" Emma asked her, concerned. "I will be once we get Aria back,"

Regina said. "What can I do to help?" David asked from his desk. "You can come with us and be our back-up," Emma said. David nodded his head. "Well, I guess

we better get going. We're supposed to meet Gold at the docks in twenty minutes," Emma said. They agreed to drive, so Emma and Regina left in Regina's Benz,

while David followed behind them in the police cruiser.

_~xoxo~_

Ten minutes later, they all pulled up at the docks, and got out of their cars. Emma and David pulled out their guns, while Regina conjured a fireball in preparation

for Gold's arrival. They all stood there tense and silent, waiting for Gold to appear. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Gold appeared in a poof of red

smoke. He was holding Aria, who thankfully seemed unharmed. Emma and David trained their guns on him. "Rumple you bastard, I'll kill you for this!" Regina

yelled at the imp angrily. "My apologies dearie, but you know I have no choice. Just give me your heart and your daughter will be returned to you," he told her.

"It's right here," Regina said showing him her heart in her hand. "Now give me my daughter back and you can have it," she told him. "Give me the heart first,

and then you'll get her back," he said. Regina ground her teeth in anger, the fireball in her hand flaring up. "Fine, take it, and let's end this," Regina said. Rumple

giggled, and with a wave of his hand, Regina's heart appeared in his hand. "You have what you want Gold, now give us our daughter back!" Emma commanded.

"Sorry my dears, but I lied. Zelena needs a child of True Love for her spell to work, and yours will do just nicely. She grows tired of waiting for Snow's brat to be

born," Rumple told them. Emma and Regina looked at each quickly, surprised to learn they shared True Love. But they didn't have time to dwell on it and

returned their focus to Gold. " I will break your neck you bastard!" Regina screamed at him in rage. Her fireball flared again, and just as she was about to throw

it, Aria disappeared from Rumple's arms in a puff of white and purple smoke, and reappeared in Regina's unoccupied arm. Regina and Emma stared at her in

shock. "Did she just?" Emma asked in surprise. "I think she did," Regina replied in awe. She quickly looked up and noticed Rumple about to attack with a fireball

of his own, so she quickly threw the one she holding at him. But before it could reach its target, he once again disappeared. "Damnit!" Emma yelled in

frustration as she lowered her gun. "We need to get out of here before he comes back," Regina warned. Emma rushed over to Regina, to check on Aria. "How is

she? Is she okay?" Emma asked in concern. "She seems fine. But we should go," Regina told her. Emma nodded and they all went back to their cars and left in a

hurry.

_~xoxo~_

That night, Emma and Regina were lying in bed, with Aria asleep between them. They didn't want to let her out of their sight, and had held and fussed over her

the rest of the day. "I'm glad she's okay," Emma told Regina. "Me too," she replied. "How are you? Does it feel weird not having your heart?" Emma asked her.

"I'm ok. It feels strange, but I'll survive until we can get it back," Regina told her. "So does this mean you can't feel anything anymore?" Emma asked. "No, I

can still feel, just not as strongly as before," Regina explained. "Oh, okay. Good," Emma said, relieved that Regina still had feelings for her. "Don't worry

darling, nothing would ever stop me from caring about you or our children. We are each other's True Love after all," Regina said as she leaned over and kissed

Emma. Emma eagerly kissed her back. Regina pulled away, and they looked into each other's eyes. "I guess that explains a lot. I always wondered how you

knocked me up," Emma teased. Regina chuckled. "Yes, I wondered about that too. I mean, I suspected, but I didn't know for sure until today," Regina admitted.

"I'm glad it's you. I love you and our kids so much," Emma told her. "I love you guys too," Regina said as she leaned in for another kiss. They eventually pulled

apart and laced their hands together, falling asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
